Changes
by KAM wuz here
Summary: Bella lives w/ her abusive, perverted father, and math teacher, Mr. Swan. When a new teacher comes to school, Mr. Cullen, he hides a dark secret, 1 other than being a vampire. Can he help Bella get away from his father, and will his dark past haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

"Another day of hell," I sighed as my best friend and I paused outside of the math classroom.

"Bella, I don't understand why you don't just call the police," Angela sighed.

"Angela, I've told you this a hundred times before, I don't feel in the mood to repeat it again."

"Okay," she said.

We walked into the class together. Thank gosh she's in this class with me, or I don't know what I'd do. We sat next to each other too, so she saw everything that happened.

We took our seats and prepared for Mr. Swan's class, A.K.A, my father.

My mother and step-father both died in a car crash, leaving my in the hands of my abusive, perverted father. And nothing, not even teaching the class I was in, kept him from torturing me.

This was a normal day for me. He went about teaching, calling on me the most to answer questions, glaring at me all the time while I avoided eye-contact. When he told the class to start doing practice problems, he was walking around seeing if anyone needed help. Of course he paused for a second by me, sneakily sliding his hand up my skirt to feel my thigh. I shivered slightly, trying to hold still and not pull away, otherwise I would feel his wrath when he came home.

"Don't forget to come up during lunch, and wait after school," he whispered in my ear, then walked away.

My eyes filled with tears as I fixed my skirt and looked at Angela. She was furious and sad, she had defiantly seen.

"I can't believe him," she exclaimed as we walked out.

"I know," I whispered, looking down at the ground. "It's unbelievable that he would do that in class."

"I'm going to break every bone in his hands," she hissed.

I smiled, hugging her tightly. She sighed and hugged back.

"I love you, Angela," I whispered. "You're such a great friend."

"Bella," she said as I wiped away my tears. "I will always be there for you."

"I know," I said, my voice cracking.

We walked to our next class together, which was chorus. I froze as I walked through the doorway.

I saw a tall, medium-muscular man, his skin was very pale and his hair was long, messy and bronze-colored. he was lingering in the front of the classroom. He was well-dressed, wearing black pants and shiny, black shoes, with a dark blue button-down shirt on. I could easily tell even from where I was that his eyes were a warm golden color. And he was easily the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Angela. "Is he a new student?"

She laughed. "No, Bella. I think he's our new teacher, the old one got fired."

"Wow," I breathed. "He looks so young."

"Doesn't he?"

We took our seats next to each other as the teacher settled down the class.

"Good morning class," he said. His voice was like velvet, it made my heart stutter. "I am Mr. Cullen, your new teacher. I believe I will also see some of you later for Earth Science, if you had Mr. Varner you will now have me."

Angela and I exchange excited glances, we both had that class after lunch, which means we have Mr. Cullen for two periods a day.

"I'm going to start with attendance, so just say 'here' when I call your name."

Mr. Cullen started reading the names of the student off his list, everyone shouted out 'here'.

"Isabella Swan," he said.

My heart fluttered at the sound of his perfect voice saying his name. "Here," I called in a quiet voice, raising my hand slightly. "And, it's just Bella," I added.

He glanced up at me, doing a double take. His eyes locked with mine, my breath caught in my throat. His expression was confusion at first, then his eyes looked over me, he smiled a friendly, crooked smile. My heart stopped at the sight of his beautiful smile. He looked away and went back to calling the rest of the names.

For the rest of the class he had us singing the song that our old teacher was making us sing. He used the harmonies, melodies, and everything else. He was definitely a better teacher than out old one.

I always noticed that his eyes pretty much never left me.

"Mr. Cullen was staring at you pretty much the entire class period," Angela Exclaimed as we were leaving.

"Was he?" I asked indifferently.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, I didn't notice," I lied.

"Sure you didn't," she laughed. Did I mention I was a bad liar? "Are you coming to lunch?"

"Um, no," I said, shaking my head sadly. "My dad wants me in the classroom, and I can't get there late. Sorry."

"Come to me if anything happens," she said, hugging me.

I ran to the math classroom, relieved that I walked ion before the bell rang, and headed into the back room. I knocked on the door first.

"Come in, Bella," my dad's voice said through the door.

I opened the door and meekly went in, shutting it behind me. My dad was sitting behind a big desk and I took a seat in a chair, looking down the whole time.

"How is your day so far, Bella?" he asked.

"Good, sir," I whispered. "I have a new chorus and Earth Science teacher, Mr. Cullen. I like him."

"Good. Yes, I met him. He seems very nice, very professional."

"Yes," I whispered.

I whimpered slightly as he got up and walked over to me, leaning down to my ear.

"But I'm your favorite teacher, aren't I, Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes," I lied, tears filling my eyes.

One of his hands inched its way up my skirt as the other hand stroked my cheek. I lost it for a second, and my instincts took over. I leaned away from him. I regretted it immediately and knew I would pay for it when he froze.

He raised his hand then slapped my across the cheek, so hard that I fell out of my chair. I bit my lip to force back the cry I wanted to let out from the pain. Then he kicked me in the stomach, and the wind blew out of my. I gasped from air, clutching my stomach and trying to protect my face.

"Do not ever pull away from me!" he shouted.

He punched me in the same place he kicked me. I screamed, which earned my another slap in the face in the same place he slapped me before.

"Get out!" he roared.

I picked myself up immediately, clutching my stomach as I stumbled out the door. I didn't allow the tears to overflow yet, not until I was safe away. Still gasping for air, I ran down the hall to my next class, Earth Science. I dropped to the hallway floor outside of the classroom, leaning my back against the lockers. With shaking hands, I sent a blank text message to Angela, and cried while I waited for her to come.

No more than thirty second later, she came sprinting down the hall way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella," she cried, crouching next to me. "What the hell did he do?" she asked, brushing my hair out of the way so she could see the damage on my face. "Oh my god," she gasped.

"Class, start those questions on your own, I'll be right back," a familiar voice said inside the classroom, sounded panicked.

I turned my face slightly to see Mr. Cullen come running out of the classroom, he froze and his face seemed to pale even more when he saw me.

"Bella," he gasped, running over and crouching down beside me. "What happened?"

His hands brushed back my hair and gently cupping the sides of me face. his hands were freezing, but they felt good on my burning cheek even though it stung slightly. But I didn't want any man touching me right now, I pulled away slightly, then closed my eyes and waited for his hand to hit my across the face, but then ir remembered that he wasn't my father.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded.

Angela opened her mouth to talk but I quickly spoke before her.

"No one," I said quickly.

"Don't lie to me," he said. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Who did this to you?"

"No one," I repeated.

"Angela?" he asked, looking at her.

I gave her a pleading look.

"I don't know," she breathed, shaking her head.

"Bella, this is not in any way alright, I need to know who did this to you. This is very serious, now start telling me the truth."

I looked at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him to not tell anyone and just leave it alone.

He sighed and hung his head.

"Angela?" he whispered. "Can you please take Bella into the bathroom and help her clean up, then come back here?"

"Of course," she said, helping me to my feet. "Come on, Bella."

Mr. Cullen suddenly stopped me. He gently moved my hand out of the way and lifted up the bottom of my shirt a little, revealing a big, purple and blue bruise spot. He gasped and let go of me, turning away, his expression furious.

I hurried with Angela into the bathroom. I was relieved that no one was in there, so we could work in private.

"I'm going to murder him," she hissed.

"Don't do anything," I begged, wiping my face carefully with a wet paper towel.

"We have to!"

"No, we don't. I just have to put up with it for a year, just until I'm eighteen, then I'll get rid of him."

She didn't argue further as she put cover-up over the bruises on my face and brushed through my hair. She did I could job, I almost looked like nothing happened, if only I wasn't shaking and fear wasn't so distinct in my eyes.

The bell rung, and we walked silently to Earth science, to Mr. Cullen's class. I avoided looking at Mr. Cullen as I sat with Angela at our table in the front of the room. He took attendance again, I noticed he didn't say my name.

"Okay class," he said. "Now, I am your new teacher, Mr. Cullen. The first thing I will do is correct a thought most of you have in your heads, even though I am a new teacher, I am going to start off exactly where you all left off with your old teacher. So, yes, you guessed it, your test it still today."

Everyone groaned, except me.

Mr. Cullen handed out the tests, I still didn't look up at him, and I started immediately. The only thing I did at home was study, pretty much the only thing I had. I took comfort in it sometimes, when my dad was being…well, himself.

I was done before everyone else was, and pretty darn quick to, I was confident I got an A. when I was finished, I sighed and looked up with a small triumphed smile on my face. Big mistake, because I instantly met Mr. Cullen's gaze.

Smile gone.

He got up from his chair and walked around his desk over to me, his eyes never leaving mine as he picked up my desk. He finally broke his eyes away from mine to look through my test.

"Very good, Bella," he said, making other kids stare at me. "I think you got all of these correct."

"Thank you," I mumbled looking down.

I saw him nod out of the corner of me eye, then he took my desk and sat back down at his desk.

"Oh, yes, class," he said, "I have extra help after school today for anyone who needs it."

Yes! I screamed in my head. Now I have an excuse to stay away from Charlie, my dad, a little longer. I was defiantly going.

When the bell rung, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom, not giving Mr. Cullen a chance to stop me for any reason.

"Hey, do you need me to come over today?" Angela asked.

"No, I don't think so," I said. "I promise I'll call you if anything happens, you might need to come over in the morning."

"Okay," she said. "I always have my phone in my hand. Love you, Bella," she said, hugging me before running away.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went to the rest of my classes, took notes, and did work. I was late to my Spanish class because I went outside to walk to the class because I didn't want to go down the hallway where my dad was teaching a class, I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

The last period bell rung, and a gathered my stuff and ran straight to Mr. Cullen's room. I was literally out of breath when I got there. He stood up in surprise when I walked through the door, and I dropped my stuff onto my table before looking at him.

"Bella?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, sir," I said, out of breath. "I ran here, give me a second."

He waited while I filled my lungs with hair and got my heart rate to almost normal speed.

"I'm here for extra help," I said, thinking that he maybe forgot.

"_You_ are?" he asked suspiciously. "You don't need extra help. You got every answer right on your test and you have all A's in this class."

"I just wasn't very clear on everything," I said.

He stared at me for a few second before sighing and hopping up to sit on his desk.

"Well," he said. "You're the only one here, I don't know if anyone else is going to come. What can I do to help you?"

I heard the double-meaning in his question. He wanted to help me with my father problem, not my education.

"Just go over what you did today," I said, sitting down in front of him and pressing my pencil tip to my clean notebook page, ready to take note.

He went over everything there is to know about density, making sure I was crystal clear on all of it. Of course I already knew it perfectly though, and he knew that too. No one else showed up to the class, so it was just me and him.

I looked at the clock, I knew it was time to go. Time to go back to…him, time to face him. Only a few more months, I reminded myself.

"You don't have to leave," he told me, noticing my nervous look and hesitation in packing up. "I'll be here for a few more hours, you can stay if you would like."

I was only too glad to except his offer. "Thank you, so much," I said, sitting back down in my seat in front of him.

"I have to grade some papers, it won't be too interesting for the both of us."

As an alternative to going home and having my father beat me, I'll take the boredom gladly.

"That's okay," I said, digging around in my backpack until a found m copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. "I'll just read."

I opened the book and began reading it from the beginning, even though my bookmark was somewhere in the middle. I flipped the first page before glancing up and Mr. Cullen, realizing that he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"_Romeo and Juliet_?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, it's my favorite book."

His brow furrowed. "I'll never understand that. A tragedy. Mistake after mistake, Romeo killed his cousin out of sheer stupidity. They both ended up dead."

"Then you seriously have issues with classics," I said, going back to reading my book. "It's a good thing you're not the English teacher."

"Yes, then I'd have to read _Wuthering Heights_, as well. Another bad one. Mistake after mistake, they're just ghastly people who ruin each other's lives."

Okay, now he was getting one my nerves. He just put down not one, but _two _classical masterpieces.

"Okay, if you don't let me just enjoy my book in peace, I'm going to leave after a throw the books at you."

He laughed, but then his eyebrows pulled together in confusion and he looked towards the door. A few seconds later, a small girl with spiky black hair ran into the room with a huge grin on her face, she was pixie-like in a way, and her every step looked like she was dancing, graceful with every move. She had the same white skin that Mr. Cullen, and the same golden eyes, and she was beautiful too. This had to be his sister.

She ran into the room and attacked Mr. Cullen with a hug.

"Congratulations, Edward," she shouted in a trilling voice, bouncing up and down in place.

Edward? Edward Cullen was his name? It seemed fitting for him, I thought.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Mr. Cullen laughed.

"Congratulating you, duh!"

Just then, a man stopped in the doorway after running down the hallway, he exhaled sharply. He had white skin and golden eyes, and honey blond hair. He was tall and lean, but still muscular.

"Jazzy," Alice squeaked, running into the man's arms.

"Alice, did you really have to run?" the man asked, I detected a slight southern accent. "You had me running just to keep up with you."

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to contain Alice," the man named Jasper said. "By the way, congratulations."

Then two other walked through the door. Another girl and a man, both with white skin and golden eyes. The girl had long, golden, curly hair, and words couldn't even began to describe her beauty. The man had curly, brown hair, and dimples appeared when he smiled, and he was huge, he had muscles like a bear, but he had a sort of teddy-bear feel to him.

"Emmett? Rosalie? Why are you all here?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"To drag your butt home, Eddie," the man said, his voice booming. "We're having a party!"

"Why are you all here though? You could have called me instead of invading the school. If Carlisle and Esme walk through the door, I'm going to freak."

"I guess we should leave then."

Another man and another women appeared in the doorway. White skin and golden eyes. The man had blond hair and a kind smile on his face. The women had straight, caramel colored hair and a motherly smile.

"Guys, if you haven't noticed, I am with a student," Mr. Cullen said, gesturing to me.

Then they all turned to stare at me, my face got hot and I felt awkward. Alice smiled and waved at me.

"Um, I guess I'll go," I said gathering my stuff and standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella?" he called as I was walking out the door.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded and walked away quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry i havent uploaded anything in a long time but i've been busy working on other stories! i promise though, i'm going to give you all a whole mess of chapters to make it up to you, don't worry! So enjoy this, and there's more to come!**

The gravel crunched under my tires as my faded red truck crept slowly into the driveway. Yes, I feared going into my own house. No, my house wasn't haunted. I didn't have monsters hiding under my bed either.

Just one monster, named Charlie. The man I called my father who was seething inside, wondering where I was.

The man's who's dinner I forgot to make!

I quickly looked at my watch. It was nearly 6. Had I really been with Mr. Cullen for that long? Not that I minded…. It just didn't feel that long.

But maybe if I was lucky I he was asleep. Maybe I could escape into Canada by sunrise.

I decided it was better not to. Anyway, one more year I have to endure him. As soon as I turn eighteen, I take the pile of cash I have stuffed in a sock under my mattress and run.

I just hope I live that long.

I took a deep, calming breath and entered inside my house. It was dark, so I flicked on the lights.

"Shut those off, Bella," my father groaned from the living room.

I jumped and immediately flicked them back off. I peered through the darkness to him laying on the couch with his eyes closed, an ice-pack to his head.

"I have a headache," he explained.

No, he had a hangover. "Have you been drinking?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Of course I have," he snapped. "And where the hell were you? You didn't make my dinner!'

"I'm sorry," I said, dropping my backpack on the kitchen table. "I was at extra-help with Mr. Cullen, for science."

"Do you have a note from him?"

I gulped. "No."

"Then how am I supposed to believe you, you little lying bitch!"

"Sorry," I said again.

"Come here," he commanded.

"Please," I begged, staying right where I was. "Don't hurt me. You already gave me bruises. You're only going to draw dangerous suspicion to yourself."

"You're right," he grunted, sounding reluctant to admit it. "Make me dinner and get out of my sight!"

I quickly heated some leftovers and put them on the table for him, along with a glass of water and some pills for his headache.

Finally, I could escape. I fled upstairs to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. He hated when I do that, but tonight I wasn't taking chances that risked my life, if he decided to pay my a nightly visit.

I grabbed my ipod and went to the window. I peered out into the darkness, then opened the window as far as it would go. It stuck a little from not being opened often, but I got it up.

I climbed out onto the roof and put my earphones in my ears. I wanted nothing more than to escape the world. I closed my eyes as the first song started playing, and I quietly sung along.

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way_

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

_And the sun will set for you_

Suicide. A common thing. An easy thing. There's so many easy ways a person could end their life, and then it would all be over.

I thought about this many times before, but I'm too afraid to try anything.

I had once heard a quote, my favorite quote actually, about suicide. "A permanent solution to a temporary problem."

I agree with this. Suicide, sure it'll make things better, but if I just wait a little longer, things will get better on their own.

I'm praying for that day.

_This is not the end  
This is not the beginning,  
Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision  
But you listen to the tone  
And the violet rhythm  
Though the words sound steady  
Something empty's within 'em  
We say Yeah!  
With fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something  
That's invisible there,  
Cuz we're living at the mercy of  
The pain and the fear  
Until we dead it, Forget it,  
Let it all disappear._

Waiting for the end to come  
Wishing I had strength to stand  
This is not what I had planned  
It's out of my control...  
Flying at the speed of light  
Thoughts we're spinning in my head  
So many things were left unsaid  
It's hard to let you go...  
(Oh!) I know what it takes to move on,  
I know how it feels to lie,  
All I wanna do  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got

Sitting in an empty room  
Trying to forget the past  
This was never meant to last,

_I wish it wasn't so...  
(Oh!) I know what it takes to move on,  
I know how it feels to lie,  
All I wanna do  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got_

What was left when that fire was gone?  
I thought it felt right but that right was wrong  
All caught up in the eye of the storm  
And trying to figure out what it's like moving on  
And I don't even know what kind of things I've said  
My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead  
So, picking up the pieces, now where to begin?  
The hardest part of ending Is starting again!

All I wanna do  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got...

_This is not the end  
This is not the beginning,  
Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision  
But you listen to the tone  
And the violet rhythm  
Though the words sound steady  
Something empty's within 'em  
(Holding on to what I haven't got)  
We say Yeah!  
With fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something  
That's invisible there,  
Coz we're living at the mercy of  
The pain and the fear  
Until we dead it, Forget it,  
Let it all disappear _

_(Holding on to what I haven't got!)_

Is that what I'm doing? Are things really going to get better? Or am I just holding on to a dream that will never come true?

Am I holding on to what I haven't got?

_Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace  
Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape_

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the **** is wrong  
With me

I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared  
I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the **** is wrong  
With me

God!

Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my  
Put me out of my ****ing misery

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the **** is wrong  
With me

I can't give up!

_Is our secret safe tonight  
and are we out of sight  
Or will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place  
is this our last embrace  
or will the walls start caving in?_

It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
but it should have been right  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
to let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
are we digging a hole?  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
this is out of control  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
it can never last  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
must erase it fast  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
but it should have been right  
It could be wrong could be...

Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
our lips must always be sealed

If we live a life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
just to see you smile again  
Kill your prayers for love and peace  
You'll wake the thought police  
we can't hide the truth inside

It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
but it should have been right  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
to let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
are we digging a hole?  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
this is out of control  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
it can never last  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
must erase it fast  
It could be wrong  
could be wrong  
but it should have been right  
It could be wrong could be...

Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
our lips must always be sealed

The night has reached it's end  
We can't pretend  
We must run  
We must run  
Its time to run  
Take us away from here  
Protect us from further harm  
Resistance

I _won't _give up!

**REVEIW! TELL ALL!  
**

**Songs, in order:  
Shadow of the Day-Linkin Park  
Waiting for the End-Linkin Park  
Given Up-Linkin Park  
Resistance-Muse  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's another one! I am on a roll right on! lol, anyway, ENJOY! (Check out a fav author of mine, Vampire Author. Good stuff, on my fav list)**

I didn't sleep that night.

I could say if that was a smart move or a straight-up stupid move.

My father was pissed—not that that was anything new—and I didn't know what he would do. Would he drink more alcohol? If he did and got drunk, would he stumble his way up to my room? Would he come up to my room completely sober?

I didn't know. I never did. That was the thing that made falling asleep become like a nightmare for me.

I barely made it through the day.

Angela came over in the morning to put makeup on me, to cover up the bruises that were becoming a sickening yellow-green color. After the makeup was on, I looked normal again. At least, I didn't look like I was beaten, but I did look like a zombie.

I felt like one too.

I trudged through school, just wanting to get over it. I kept my head down throughout math class, and hurried out before my father could call me over to him. I avoided eye contact with Mr. Cullen throughout music class. I refused to speak to anyone except for Angela, and I barely spoke to her.

And out of all the classes I could have crashed in, it had to be science class. It had to be Mr. Cullen's class.

_I was lying on the floor, already bruised and broken. I could barely move even though I never tried so hard to get away._

_Charlie loomed over me, a dark figure, a sick smile on his face. _

_"I should have done this a long time ago, Bella," he whispered._

_Tears streamed down my face, I tried to cover myself as he beat me but my arms wouldn't cooperate. _

_"Please," I cried. "Please, don't hurt me."_

_He laughed and got closer to me. His laughter echoed around the room, swirled around me. I felt like I was spinning. I felt sick._

_"Go away," I shouted. "Please! Just leave me alone!"_

_More laughter sounded. More pain came._

_"Why are you doing this?" I cried._

_"Because I can," he whispered in my ear. "And there's nothing you can do about it, Bella."_

Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!

I heard shouting around me, but I couldn't place where it was coming from. Until I screamed and opened my eyes.

I looked around me to a familiar room. The Science classroom. Everyone in the class was surrounding me, faces swirled around. Everyone had concerned looks on their faces, especially two, the two that stood out most in the sea of faces: Angela, And Mr. Cullen.

I brought my hands to my face. it felt wet. I realized there were tears streaming down my face.

I was having a nightmare in the middle of class. And I must have been screaming and crying, which was usual for me. It wasn't usual to the kids in my science class.

"Bella," Edward shouted. "Back up, children," he ordered. "Give her some air!"

I couldn't focus on anything. The nauseous feeling was back. I felt so sick.

I stood up, my chair clattering onto the floor in my haste, I pushed through the sea of people and ran into the hallway.

I didn't make to the bathroom before I was violently sick, all over the floor. There were cries of disgust and concern from all around me. When I had a second to look up, I saw that the people from the surrounding classrooms had also come running out to see.

When I began to vomited, I immediately felt two cold hands grab my hair and hold it behind me, the using the free hand to soothingly rub my back.

When I was done, I saw that Mr. Cullen was the one holding my hair. Also, when I looked up, I saw the thing of my nightmares.

My father was amongst the sea of people, standing out to me. Her had his arms folded across his chest, he was looking at me, shaking his head slightly to himself, laughing.

I locked eyes with him and the world started spinning. It seemed as if I was going through a tunnel. Everyone faded away…

…And I was sucked down into darkness.

"…screaming and crying…woke up…"

"…night…maybe, or perhaps…"

"Not likely. I believe…"

"She didn't…head…correct?"

I was beginning to hear voices as I gained consciousness, but I could only get some of the words. I think I heard Mr. Cullen's voice. I think I could hear two voices, then maybe a third. A female. Another man, with a familiar sounding voice.

"Shhh," someone said. "She's waking up."

I groaned and forced my eyes to open. Ugh, the lights were far too bright. I tried to cover my eyes with my arm but something pulled at my arm, something pinchy, making me jump slightly. I looked over at my arm to see an IV tube sticking out of it. I went to rip it out, but a cold hand stopped mine.

"No, Bella," two voices said at the same time.

I looked up to see a beautiful, blonde man, and a recognized him as Mr. Cullen's father. He gently places my hand down.

"That needs to stay in, Bella," he said. "Just leave it alone for now."

Mr. Cullen was standing behind his father.

I realized I was in a hospital, laying in a hospital bed. How did I get here? I looked at Mr. Cullen's dad. He was wearing I white coat…a stethoscope around his neck…

Oh! He was the doctor. Dr. Cullen.

But I still didn't know what was going on.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked. My voice sounded hoarse, my throat was dry. I tried to quietly clear it.

"Some water, Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please."

He handed me a cup of cold, crystal clear water, which I took eagerly. I took a sip, then began to drink more deeply. I didn't realize how thirsty I really was.

"Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked slowly. "Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head, the empty cup vibrating in my shaky hands. "What happened, Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

Dr. Cullen and Mr. Cullen exchanged a nervous glance and looked back at me. Mr. Cullen stepped closer to me.

"Bella," he began. "You were in class, and you fell asleep. You were having a nightmare. You were screaming and crying, and when we finally got you to wake up you ran out of the room. You vomited a lot, then fainted."

That, I dimly remembered.

"They called an ambulance for you, Bella," Dr. Cullen continued. "When you were brought here, you woke up again. You screamed and cried and hit us, yelling at us to get away. You didn't remember any of us, not even your father, you kept screaming and him to get away. Then you just fell back asleep, when we made your father leave."

I was relieved beyond belief that he wasn't here. If they could keep him away forever, I might want to stay here forever.

"I don't remember that," I said.

Dr. Cullen nodded to himself. "That's what I thought," he muttered.

"Carlisle…," Mr. Cullen murmured.

"She has Night Terrors, Edward," Dr. Cullen said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's like an extreme case of nightmares, sweetie," he explained. "How long have you had them for?"

I shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Pretty much, for as long as I could remember."

"Well, I can't let this go on. I'm going to give you a prescription for some anti-depressants I want you to take, they'll help you with your Night Terrors. You don't have to have depression to take those, so don't worry about that."

"Okay," I said.

"Bella, where did you get those bruises?" he asked suddenly.

I swallowed. "I'm clumsy," I muttered.

"So, you fell, Bella?" he asked, obviously not believing me.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Are you sure you weren't hit by someone? If something happened, Bella, that is very serious, and you need to tell me right now."

"Nothing happened," I lied.

Dr. and Mr. Cullen both sighed and rubbed their faces. Um…like father like son?

"Bella, did you hit your head at all?" he asked.

"No," I said. At least, I didn't think so.

"Okay," he sighed.

He walked over to the side of the bed and pulled out a tiny flashlight. "Look here," he said, holding up a finger and shining the light at my eyes. "No sign of a concussion," he said, putting away the flashlight.

He checked my blood pressure, my heart beat, my pulse, and a bunch of other things. Mr. Cullen stayed silent, observing quietly, never moving, never once looking away from me. I wanted to hit my head against the wall.

"Thirsty, Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Alright," he said. "I'm going to get you a soda, you need something with sugar in it to help you with the shock. I'll be right back."

He disappeared, leaving me alone with Mr. Cullen. After a minute of shifting uncomfortably and looking at the floor, the walls, the ceiling, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you staring at me?" I demanded sharply.

Mr. Cullen flashed a crooked smile across his face. "Is that any way to speak to your teacher?" he asked.

"I didn't mean disrespect," I muttered. "But…you're sort of making me uncomfortable," I admitted.

"Sorry," he said, but he still didn't avert his gaze. "Did you get to finish _Romeo and Juliet_?" he asked after a pause.

I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing into the bed. "Not yet," I yawned. "Almost. But that is the twentieth time I'm re-reading it."

"So I guessed."

I started to hum calming music to myself, trying to calm my nerves, or at the least, try to get myself to stop shaking.

"Clair de Lune?" he asked.

I opened my eyes.

"Yes," I said. "I love Debussy. Clair de Lune is my favorite."

"Mine too," he said.

"Good," I said, closing my eyes again. "If you put down _that _classic then I would _have _to slap you."

He laughed.

I heard Dr. Cullen come back into the room, so I opened my eyes and sat up. He handed me a can of soda which he had already opened for me.

"Thank you," I said, taking it from his hands. The can, I noticed, was actually warmer that Dr. and Mr. Cullen's skin. That was weird, but familiar…. I pondered it as a drank.

"Can you take the needle out of my arm?" I asked hopefully when I was done with the soda.

Dr. Cullen thought about it for a second, so I gave him the puppy dog face. He and Mr. Cullen both laughed.

"I think I can," Dr. Cullen said.

"Thank you," I breathed with relief.

"I'm just going to sedate you, Bella," he said. "I don't think you will get to sleep if I don't. You should sleep, and this will help you."

He unattached the IV tube from the fluid bag thingy and attached something else to it. It looked like a needle. He pushed it and ejected some fluid into the tube. I watched as it went into my arm, and I started to feel very tired. Everything started to fade to black, and my eyelids closed on their own as I looked from Dr. Cullen to Mr. Cullen.

The last thing I heard before I went into unconsciousness again was the sound of Mr. Cullen's voice.

"Sleep well, Bella."

**I've actually been put to sleep once like that...weirdest feeling ever. Anyway, REVEIW! TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW TO CHECK OUT MY STORIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am seriously overwhelmed with the love i'm getting from you all! Thank you all for reveiwing, and please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Also, check out "Vampire Author" on my favs list. shes got great stories, you'll love em!**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes a little, my eyes adjusting slowly to the dark hospital room.

I saw Mr. Cullen's face above me, so I smiled and started to sit up. Then when my eyes adjusted more, I saw the angry face of my father. I cowered away immediately, and I didn't even get to open my mouth to scream before a sharp smack landed on my cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded, whisper shouting. "What did you tell them, you little bitch?"

"What do mean?" I asked, shaking as I tried to contain my tears. "I didn't do anything."

"They were questioning me about your bruises. You told them, didn't you?" He hit me again. "You don't them I hit you, you ungrateful bitch."

"No," I cried. "No, I didn't tell them anything! I didn't say anything! I told them I fell, I didn't say it was you, I promise."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, it's the truth."

He was silent for a minute, then he grabbed my clothes and pulled my closer to him. "Listen carefully, bitch. If you even think about telling anyone I hit you, you will regret it every day of your miserable life. Do you understand me?"

I sob broke through my throat. I nodded. He let go of me and stormed out. I started crying, shaking violently.

After a minute, I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I covered the cheek Charlie hit with my hair, so no one would see the hand marks. I couldn't explain that if anyone asked.

"Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked frantically as he came into the room, flicking on the lights.

I kept my eyes shut and my head down as I cried, coving my face with my hands.

"Bella?" he asked again, pulling my hands away from my face. "What happened? Tell me what's wrong. Are you in pain?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen," I sobbed. "I…I had a nightmare."

He sat down on the bed next to me and stroked my hair.

"It's okay, Bella," he said. "I need you to calm down, okay? Just breath, relax."

I tried. I cried out in pain when I felt him stick a needle in my arm, and once again I was getting dizzy and tired. Blackness was pushing down on me.

"Traitor," I mumbled before I once again fell into unconsciousness. I wasn't awake long enough to hear it, but he probably laughed.

_"Come on, Bella, don't be a scaredy-cat," Jacob teased, tickling me in the ribs._

_I laughed, then swatted his hands away. "Come on, Jake, I don't wanna do this."_

_"It's fun, Bella. Don't worry, I've done it loads of times. Nothing will happen, I promise."_

_I took a shaky breath, looking over the edge of the cliff at the water below, crashing into the side of the cliff._

_"Bella, I'm telling you, cliff diving is nothing," Jacob insisted. _

_I sighed. "Alright."_

_He smiled, and took my hand. "On the count of three, all right?"_

_I nodded._

_"One…two…"_

_"Wait, Jake, I'm not ready!"_

_"Three," he shouted, pulling my with him over the edge of the cliff._

_I screamed on the way down, he laughed. It wasn't a scream of terror like I had expected, but a scream of acceleration. And I laughed too, realizing it was fun, like he said it was. We hit the water together, it was cold only for a second. I laughed as I popped out of the water, Jacob had a smile of victory on his face._

_"Can we do that again?" I asked excitedly._

_He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Sure, Bells, whatever you want."_

I woke up again, still in the hospital. There was a nurse running back and forth, and Mr. Cullen was sitting across my bed in a chair. He was looking at the floor, his expression was blank.

"Good afternoon, Bella," he said.

I yawned and stretched. "Afternoon?" I asked.

"Yes, you slept through the morning. Do you need anything? Are you hungry, or thirsty?"

"I want to get out of here," I grumbled.

"I can pull some strings and have that arranged if you'd like?"

"You can?" I asked hopefully.

"The doctor _is _my father, so yes, no problem."

"Thank you," I said.

While Mr. Cullen disappeared, I thought about my dream.

I missed Jacob so much, it brought tears to my eyes. I wondered if I was ever going to see him again. I wondered if he still thinks about me. I would give anything to see him again, or to even know that he's safe.

Mr. Cullen returned with my clothes, and handed them to me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I got up and went into the small bathroom in the room. I changed out of the stupid hospital nightgown and into my familiar, comfortable clothes. I felt a little better than. Mr. Cullen was standing at the door, waiting for me.

"Bella?" he asked. "I wanted to know if you would like to get something to eat, on me?"

"Oh," I said, surprised. Were students supposed to go out to eat with their teachers? Why was he even asking me? Just to be nice, I suppose. But still…it's wired.

"Uh, I appreciate it, but you really don't have to do that," I said.

He flashed a crooked smile. "Well then, what if you either get something to eat with me, or you can spend your after school hours with me in detention," he teased.

"Hmm," I mused. "I don't know, either way I have to spend time with you so it's hard to choose with is worse."

He laughed.

"I'll go with eating though," I said.

"I thought you might."

**Reveiw! check out "Vampire Author" R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Table for two?" Mr. Cullen said, while I shifted uncomfortably behind him.

It wasn't that I was uncomfortable being with him, I was just too afraid that anyone from school would see me with him. this restaurant looked too fancy for any of my school mates to go to I think, but just by chance…. Gossip spreads like a wildfire, it would ruin us both.

"Um…sure…this way," the hostess said, sounding a little stunned.

I raised an eyebrow a Mr. Cullen, but he just smiled and winked at me. It made me a little breathless…and more nervous.

I was about to sit at the table when Edward shook his head at me.

"Perhaps something a little more private?" he asked, turning back to the hostess. It may have just been me, but I thought it looked like he smoothly handed her some money.

"Um…sure…this way," she repeated breathlessly.

She lead us to a small booth where they weren't any other people around. I guess he noticed my nervousness and want4ed to make me feel better. I wondered if being alone with him was really the correct way to do that, or would it just make me more nervous?

"Um…," she said as I sat down and Mr. Cullen sat across from me. I started to wonder if she was stuck on replay. "Your server will be right out," she mumbled, then quickly walked away.

I looked at Mr. Cullen, he was staring at me curiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look…more nervous than usual today."

"I look nervous usually?" I wondered.

"More reluctant sometimes," he amended with a shrug.

"Oh," was all I could think of.

Thankfully, the waitress showed up in time to save me. She walked over eagerly, expectantly, her hair bouncing behind her. She gave a smile at Mr. Cullen and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi, my name is Amber, I'll be your server this evening. What would you like to drink?"

Mr. Cullen looked at me.

"Um…just water please," I said.

"Two waters," Mr. Cullen said.

"And are you ready to order?"

I glanced quickly at the menu and said the first thing I said. "I'll have Mushroom Ravioli, please."

"And for you?" she asked Mr. Cullen with an unnecessary smile.

"Nothing for me," he answered automatically.

I found that strange.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?" she insisted. I heard the double-meaning in her words.

"I'm fine, thank you."

She walked away disappointed. I looked at Mr. Cullen questioningly.

He smiled crookedly. "I'm on a special diet," he said.

I didn't press it, but I did keep it in the back of my mind. I recognized a song that was playing on the radio, I absently started singing along to the great Muse song.

____

____

__________________________

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

I stopped when I heard him singing the next lines while never looking away from me. His velvet voice was beautiful.

________

_You trick your lovers_  
_That you're wicked and divine_  
_You may be a sinner_  
_But your innocence is mine_  
_Please me_  
_Show me how it's done_  
_Tease me_  
_You are the one_

"You have a beautiful singing voice," he said. "I should give you a solo part during class."

I forgot he was also the music teacher.

"Please don't," I begged. "I really couldn't do that, I don't sing in front of anyone."

"You just sung in front of me."

"Well, it's just you. And, you probably wouldn't make fun of me."

I looked out the window, embarrassed, biting my bottom lip. I saw a guy cross the street, he had tan skin and long, black hair. I gasped and nearly jumped out of my seat. Jacob! But then he turned, and I saw that it wasn't him.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Mr. Cullen asked urgently.

I fought the tears in my eyes and looked down at the table. "Nothing, sir," I said quietly.

We were silent for a while, but he finally said something.

"You know, Bella, when we're not in school, just call me Edward. Alright?"

I glanced up at his liquid golden eyes. "Alright," I breathed.

The waitress arrived at the table with two waters and a plate of Mushroom Ravioli, still never looking at me, only at Edward.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she said, then disappeared again.

After staring at the plate for a while, I picked up a fork and started to eat. I was actually really hungry, I didn't remember the last time I ate, not form a tube stuck in my arm.

"I still think you should get a solo part," he said.

I shook my head, swallowing what I had in my mouth. "I can't do it," I said.

He started singing again, coaxing me to join in.

____________

When these pillars get pulled down,  
It will be you who wears the crown,  
And I'll owe everything to you  
How much pain has quaked your soul?  
How much love would make you whole?  
You're my guiding lightning strike  
I can't find the words to say,  
They're overdue,  
I've traveled half the world to say,  
I belong to you

_When she attacks me like a Leo,_  
_When my heart is split like Rio,_  
_But I assure you my debts are real_  
_I can't find the words to say,_  
_When I'm confused,_  
_I've traveled half the world to say,_  
_You are my muse_

I stopped because I didn't know the part that was in French, but Edward did, and he kept going.

_Ah! Réponds à ma tendresse,_  
_Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse,_  
_Réponds à ma tendresse,_  
_Réponds à ma tendresse,_  
_Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse,_  
_Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse,_  
_Réponds à ma tendresse,_  
_Réponds à ma tendresse,_  
_Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse,_

_I belong_  
_I belong_  
_To you!_

He looked expectantly at me. After I shook myself out of my shock, I started to sing the rest, he sung with me.

_I can't find the words to say,_  
_But they're overdue,_  
_I've traveled half the world to say,_  
_I belong to you_

After we finished, people started clapping and cheering for us. I didn't even realize we were singing so loudly. I laughed nervously, my cheeks flaming. Edward laughed.

"Encore!" someone shouted.

I just laughed and shook my head.

"Come one, Bella," Edward said. "One more song. Who could it hurt?"

"My self-confidence," I muttered.

"En-core! En-core! En-core!" they started cheering.

I sighed and gave in. Edward smiled, then pulled me to my feet as I whined in protest.

"What song, Bella?" he asked.

I thought for a second, then stretched up on my toes to whisper it in his ear.

The crowd quieted down and waited expectantly, Edward looked at me to start.

**Me: **_Far away_  
_This ship is taking me far away_  
_Far away from the memories_  
_Of the people who care if I live or die_

**Edward: **_Starlight_  
_I will be chasing the starlight_  
_Until the end of my life_  
_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

**Both of us: **___Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

**Edward: **_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive  
But I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away_

_**Both of us: **Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations_

_**Edward: **Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

_**Both of us: **Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die  
And I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away_

_**Edward: **Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations_

_**Both of us: **Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold _

They whistled and cheered like crazy for us when we were finished. Edward and I smiled at each other as they threw roses form the table decorations at us. We laughed and took a bow.

I'd actually never had more fun before. I loved singing, and singing with Edward was more amazing then I could put into words. And singing in front of an audience wasn't really as scary as I thought it would be.

Edward took a rose from the table and handed it to me. Someone wolf-whistled, I blushed. We took another bow.

"Well, that was actually really fun," I said when we sat back at our table.

"It was, wasn't it?" he agreed.

The waitress came over with the bill, and handed to Edward. I tried to take it to see how much it was but he smirked and pulled it out of my reach. He put his credit card in it and handed it back to the waitress. She looked disappointed again when she took it and walked away.

"She had her number in there, didn't she?" I guessed. I didn't know why I cared, but I was irritated by it.

He smiled sheepishly. "How did you guess?"

I rolled my eyes. Then I gasped when I looked at his watch.

"Oh my gosh! Is that the time?"

He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Yes."

It was nearly five, I had no idea it was that late. What if Charlie went down to the hospital and asked where I was? Hopefully, he didn't care enough to check, and he was at home asleep on the couch.

"I need to get home," I said.

"I'll drive you home," he offered.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks again, Edward," I said as his sliver Volvo pulled up at me house. "I had a really great time."

He smiled. "As did I, Bella." He looked past me at my house. "You're father is Charlie Swan?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I said reluctantly. "He's retired Chief Swan, now Mr. Swan, math teacher."

"He works at the school?" Edward asked. "Hm," he said, sitting back in his chair. "I've seen him before. He seems like a decent man, is he not?"

"I guess," I mumbled, refusing to say 'yes'.

He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door for me.

"Thanks," I muttered, getting out of the car. He closed the door behind me, and I walked ahead to the house without looking back at him. I only glanced back at him when I walked indie the house and shut the door.

The house was dark, which could only mean two things. One, Charlie wasn't home, or two, hangover!

"Bella?"

I guess it was the hangover. "Yes, it's me," I said.

"Where the hell were you?" Charlie demanded.

"At the fucking hospital!" I shouted. "Where the hell do think I was, as strip club?"

"Don't you dare yell at me," he yelled. "You get your sorry ass over here!"

I folded my arms across my chest and walked over to where Charlie was, on the couch. Before I knew what was happening, he had slapped me across the face and pushed me down onto the couch and I was trapped underneath him. I screamed and tried to push him off me as he started kissing my neck.

"Who the hell were you with?"

"No one!" I screamed. "Let me go! Please, let me go!"

"You're mine, dammit, and no one else's!"

I screamed again and again. He started to unbutton my shirt, but finally I got him off of me.

I sprinted up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut, locking it. He didn't follow me. I was shaking violently as I carefully climbed onto the roof, where I collapsed and cried.

When my crying eased up, I took my ipod out and started listening to music to try and calm me down.

_War is overdue  
The time has come for you  
To shoot your leaders down  
Join forces underground_

Lose control  
An increasing pace  
Warped and bewitched  
In time to erase  
Whatever they say  
These people are torn  
Wild and bereft  
Assassin is born

_Yeah, whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah_

_Aim! Shoot! Kill! Aim! Kill them all!__Loose control_

Oppose and disagree  
Destroy demonocracy

_An increasing pace_

_Warped and bewitched_

_In time to erase__  
Whatever they say  
These people are torn  
Wild and bereft  
Assassin is born _

_Yeah_

_Go!_

I found that I love Muse and Linkin Park, and that I could relate to most of their songs.

War _was _overdue. I should be fighting Charlie back, but I don't. At the very least, I should have gave him a good right-hook years ago.

_(It starts with)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
(All I know)  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
(It's so unreal)  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but d-didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
(Watch you go)  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I— _

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
_

_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
(I tried so hard)  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your propert-ty  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it (got so far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
(In the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I—_

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
_

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter _

_The glove compartment isn't accurately named  
And everybody knows it.  
So I'm proposing a swift orderly change.  
Cause behind its door there's nothing to keep my fingers warm  
And all I find are souvenirs from better times  
Before the gleam of your taillights fading east  
To find yourself a better life.  
I was searching for some legal document  
As the rain beat down on the hood  
When I stumbled upon pictures I tried to forget  
And that's how this idea was drilled into my head  
Cause it's too important  
To stay the way it's been  
There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade  
And now that it's gone it's like it wasn't there at all  
And here I rest where disappointment and regret collide  
Lying awake at night  
There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade  
And now that it's gone it's like it wasn't there at all  
And here I rest where disappointment and regret collide  
Lying awake at night (up all night)  
When I'm lying awake at night._

_Meet me on the Equinox  
Meet me half way  
When the sun is perched at it's highest peek  
In the middle of the day  
Let me give my love to you  
Let me take your hand  
As we walk in the dimming light  
Oh darling understand_

That everything, everything ends

_That everything, everything ends_

Meet me on your best behavior  
Meet me at your worst  
For there will be no stone unturned  
Or bubble left to burst  
Let me lay beside you, Darling  
Let me be your man  
And let our bodies intertwine  
But always understand

That everything, everything ends  
That everything, everything ends  
That everything, everything, everything ends

A window  
An opened tomb  
The sun crawls  
Across your bedroom  
A halo  
A waiting room  
Your last breaths  
Moving through you  
As everything, everything ends  
As everything, everything ends  
As everything, everything, everything  
Everything, everything, everything ends

Meet me on the Equinox  
Meet me half way  
When the sun is perched at its highest peak  
In the middle of the day  
Let me give my love to you  
Let me take your hand  
As we walk in the dimming light  
Oh darling understand

That everything, everything ends

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I wiped over left over tears.

I screamed when a small rock hit me in the arm. I looked down to see a man with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail smiling up at me.

"Hello, Bella," he said in his pleasant, smooth voice.

"Jesus Christ, James!" I shouted. "What the hell is your problem? Don't you know better than to scare the crap out of someone who's sitting on a roof?"

"Sorry, Bella," he laughed.

"What do you want?"

"Ooh, snappy today, are we?"

"James, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Okay, okay," he said. "Well, Victoria got sick, so we need someone to fill in for her. Would you please do it, Bella?" he asked, giving me the puppy-dog face.

I groaned. "Again, James?"

"Please, Bella? Just for tonight, I promise. We're getting really busy."

"Alright," I sighed. "Just for the night."

He parked his car across the street from "Indulgences", a strip club he owns. He needed me to fill in for one of the workers, I would be working in the bar.

"Like the shirt, Bella," James commented.

I looked down and realized that I never redid the buttons. I rolled my eyes and buttoned it up.

"No leave it, it looks sexy." He laughed when I glared at him. He looked over me then undid the top button, then smiled satisfied.

I rolled my eyes again and walked in through the 'employees only' door.

"Hey, Bella," everyone greeted happily.

I smiled. "Hey guys," I said, tying a blank apron around my waist.

It wasn't as busy as James made it sound, it was actually kind of slow. I laughed and had a drink with the other girls.

James stopped me and nodded towards one of the customers. He laughed loudly then fell off his stool, eventually getting back up and taking a gulp of his beer. "Cut him off," James said.

I nodded, and brought another round of drinks to some other guys.

"Hey, girl!" the guy who fell off his stool shouted at me.

I walked over to him. "Yes?"

"Bring me another one," he ordered, nodded to the empty beer in his hand.

"Sorry, I have to cut you off," I said. He didn't look like he understood me, so I said, "You're not getting anymore. And give me your keys."

"No fucking way!" he shouted. "You're not getting my keys! And bring me another drink bitch!"

I started to walk away, going to tell James, when he slapped my ass, hard. I gasped and spun around, and just saw him jump over the table before he grabbed my cheeks between his fingers and crushed his lips to mine.

Suddenly, he was punched straight across the face. He cursed in pain, and then the same person grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Edward was standing there, holding the drunk's face to his, looking madder than over.

"Whoa, Whoa!" James shouted, coming over quickly. He put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Calm down, dude!"

Edward looked at me, and reluctantly let go of the drunk, who looked terrified at his point. He nodded and composed himself.

James grabbed the drunk and roughly shoved him towards the door. "Get out of here, you freaking douchebag!"

Edward put a cold hand on my cheek and tilted my head to the side, inspecting me. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Um…thanks for saving me."

He dropped his arm and straightened up, looking around. "You work here?" he asked. "You exploit yourself like that?" He jerked his chin towards the stage were half-dressed girl were pole dancing.

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh no, I would never do that," I assured him. "And no, I don't work here. James is a friend of mine, the owner of this place."

James sighed and walked up behind Edward. He held his hand out. "Hey, man, how you doing?"

"A pleasure," Edward said, shaking his hand.

I looked at James as I spoke. "He can never seem to hire any other girls to work at the bar, so he's _always _asking me to work. This is basically a normal day. I get pushed and ordered around, slapped in the ass, felt-up, and oh yeah, he doesn't pay me."

"Sorry, beautiful," he said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "You agreed to do the favor."

I leaned in through the kitchen door and shouted to him as he walked away. "That's because you know I can't say no, you asshole!"

He laughed, I shut the door and turned back to Edward, rolling my eyes.

"So what brings _you _here?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "I don't normally come to places like this, but I just needed somewhere to go."

"Bella!" James shouted. "Sara said she'd fill in for the rest of the night, you can go home!"

Sara smiled at me as she came out, tying an apron around her waist. I laughed and hugged her, we gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, girl, I owe you one," I said.

She laughed. "We'll have a drinking contest next time you come over, then I'll call it even. Don't forget, girl!"

I laughed. "I won't."

"Do you have a ride?" James asked.

"I'll drive her home," Edward offered before I could speak.

James poked his head out from the kitchen and eyed Edward suspiciously. "You ain't drunk, are you?"

Edward laughed. "No. didn't have a thing to drink, I swear."

"Alright. Night, Bella!" James shouted, blowing me a kiss.

"Goodnight!"

Edward motioned for me to go first, so I walked out ahead of him. I peeked out first for the drunk guy but he wasn't anywhere I could see, so I walked out. I saw Edward's shiny Volvo parked across the street and started walking towards it.

"So that happens a lot?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But it's not anything I'm not used to."

He froze, and I realized my mistake. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Um…nothing," was my brilliant response. He arched a perfect eyebrow at me, so I smiled and sang, "_Hold you in my arms, I just wanted to hold you in my arms."_

"Bella," he stopped me. "Stop trying to distract me."

"Curses, he's on to me," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Bella, you really need to tell me the truth," he said. "I know something's wrong and it's killing me not to know." He stopped me and pushed me against his car, putting his hands on either side of me, trapping me there. "Please tell me," he breathed, his cool breath blowing into my face, clouding my mind for a second.

I looked into his burning liquid topaz eyes, but I only saw him for a second. Then I saw Charlie on top of me, kissing me and unbuttoning my shirt, touching my breasts.

I screamed and pushed Edward, his expression turned to horror and shock and he quickly stepped away from me. A sob caught in my throat, and I quickly ran around to the other side of the car to vomit violently in a bush.

**Songs, in order!  
****  
Assassin-Muse  
In The End-Linkin Park  
Title and Registration- Death Cab for Cutie  
Meet Me On The Equinox-Death Cab for Cutie**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are such great fan, thank you so much for reading! 3 ENJOY!**

Edward was right behind me then, holding my hair back. He ignored the weak shoves I aimed at him.

I was crying by the time I was done, I threw myself at Edward, burying my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, putting a hand on the back of my hair. I'm sure this was breaking the student/teacher barrier.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I cried.

"Shhh, Bella, please, calm down," Edward pleaded. "It's alright, you're alright."

"No!" I screamed. "No, it's not alright! It's—"

I stopped myself, crying louder.

"Bella, please. It's alright. Everything will be alright."

I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. I pulled back to look at him. "How do you know that?" I asked. "You don't know what my life is like, Edward! You don't know my past, present, or future. You can't tell me everything will be alright!"

"Tell me, Bella," he said. "You need to tell me."

I shook my head. "No—no, I—I can't. I can't tell you."

"Bella—"

"Please," I stopped him. "Can you please just…take me home?"

He looked at me for a long time, then finally nodded. He pushed me towards the passenger's side, opening the door for me. I got inside and relaxed into the seat immediately, closing my eyes. I heard the driver's door open and close right after the passenger's door closed. A small part of my mind wondered if that was too fast for a human to get from one side a car to the other, but I ignored it.

I started to dream again, more like flashbacks actually.

_Jack and I trudged back up the huge cliff, dripping, laughing about nothing in particular. Just having fun. _

_We grabbed each other's hands, ready to jump off the cliff and into the water again. _

_"Bella swan!" _

_Jake and I both froze, slowly turning around to see Charlie standing behind us, his arms folded across his chest, seething. _

_"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" he demanded._

_"We were just having some fun," I said quietly. "It's called cliff diving, Jake and his friends do it all the time." _

_This was one instant where he couldn't say, "And if you're friends all jumped off a cliff, would you do it too?" because in fact we were all doing just that._

_"I don't care if him and his friends are doing it, that's dangerous and you are never doing it again!" he roared, grabbing my arm roughly._

_I cried out in pain._

_"Leave her alone, Charlie!" Jacob shouted._

_Charlie hit him across the face. He didn't scream, but I did. I saw a bit of blood coming from the corner of his mouth, which he quickly wiped away._

_"We're going home, you two! You're lucky I don't mangle you both!" Charlie shouted_.

_"Charlie, you're hurting her, let her go!" Jacob shouted again._

_Jacob pulled me out of Charlie's grip and hugged me to his chest and I clung to him, silently crying. He kept me away from Charlie as he walked me to the other side of his police cruiser and sat in the back with me. _

_"Sorry, Bells," Jacob murmured. "I really didn't mean to get you in trouble. I'm really sorry."_

_"It's okay, Jake."_

_"Jake," I cried. "Please, don't do this!"_

_"Bella, come with me," Jacob pleaded, grabbing my hands in his big, warm hands. _

_"Jacob, you know I can't. I just can't."_

_"Well, I can't stay, Bella. You have no idea what I'm going through. You have no idea…how tightly I'm bound. I have to leave, bells."_

_He looked up at him, seeing the torture in his eyes. My tears were spilling over._

_"Please, Jacob," I whispered. "Stay. For me. I can't lose you, Jacob, you're the only thing I have."_

_"And you're the only thing I have," he said. "Which is why I need you to come with me."_

_"I can't, Jake," I repeated brokenly. _

_"Goodbye, Bella," he whispered, tears streaming from his eyes. With a kiss, he was gone. Taking half of my heart with him. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Finally! This chapter is out!  
School slows me down dramatically guys, sorry. I'll be a bit slow latly, just be patient with me. But i promise not a week will go by without an update...unless i die O.O...or im just busy ^^  
Hehe. So, ENJOY!**

I opened my eyes to a familiar and horrifying place. My home.

I was lying across the couch in the living room. I sat up, shaking my head to try and shake away the dizziness.

I screamed and scrambled as far back into the couch as I could when I saw Charlie standing in front of me.

"Oh, so nice of you to finally wake up, Bella," he said. "I've been waiting."

"For what?" I managed to choke out quietly.

He slapped me across the face harder than he ever had before, I screamed again.

"Shut up!" he screamed in my face. "I've been letting you off very easily lately, but not today! Today, you're going to shut up and do what I say!"

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me onto the floor, pinning me underneath him. His breath reeked of alcohol. He picked up an empty beer bottle that was on the ground and smashed it over my head. I screamed, feeling a piece of glass rip through my scalp. I felt sticky liquid running down my face, and new it was blood as soon as I smelt the sickening salt and rust smell. I fought to stay conscious.

He started ripping my shirt open as I punched his chest as hard as I could.

Suddenly, he went limp. He was passed out.

Without thinking, I pushed him off me and ran out the door. I ran down the street, stopping because of the dizziness I felt.

With shaky hand, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. A piece of paper fell out, and I picked it up and examined it.

Even though there was no name to go along with the number written on the paper, I knew who it was. I dialed as fast as I could.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice ask from the other end of the line. There were people talking in the background, but it quickly silence.

I tried to pull myself together enough to speak, but I was shaking so hard and crying.

"Bella?" Edward asked urgently. "Bella, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong," he said quickly.

"Edward," I whispered. "I need your help."

OoOoOoOo

I waited on the curb for Edward to show up. It wasn't long before his silver Volvo came down the road, doing probably more than a hundred miles per hour. It screech to a stop in front of me.

Edward, Carlisle, and Alice all jumped out. Edward froze for a second when he saw me, gripping at his hair like he was going to rip it out of his head, then hurried by my side.

"Oh my god, Bella," he said. "What—? After we take care of you, we're going to sit down and you are going to tell my exactly what happened."

I didn't respond. I winced in pain as Carlisle held a towel over the wound on my head to stop the blood. Apparently, they came prepared.

"We'll need to get her to a hospital," Carlisle said. "Immediately."

"No," I whined. "Please, no hospitals. I can't go to a hospital."

Edward's eyes blazed. "You're going," he growled.

Carlisle hesitating, thinking about it. "Alright, Bella. I'll take you back to our house and stitch you up there. But we have to hurry."

Edward wasted no time, scooping me up into his arms. Holding all my weight easily in one arm while he held the towel to my head with the other hand. He hopped into the back seat of the car with me, holding me in his lap. I was too weak to protest. Alice sat in the front seat, and Carlisle drove. Surprisingly, he drove almost as fast as Edward drove.

"Don't fall asleep, Bella," Edward said. "You have to hold on."

At the Cullen's house, Edward's mother, Esme, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were waiting outside.

"Hold your breath, jasper, She's bleeding," Carlisle said.

Jasper froze, then suddenly disappeared. Edward rushed me inside as I fought to stay awake. I just wanted to sleep, to relax now that I was with Edward and away from my father. I barley even cared about the gash on head, everything seemed better with Edward.

"Into my office, Edward," Carlisle said, trailing behind Edward.

I wasn't paying attention to much as Edward hopped up the stairs with me and made a left into a huge room that looked like a library.

"Edward, it's just a cut," I said. "I'm not dying. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to be calm," he hissed. "I could have prevented this. It's all my fault I didn't press you on the matter, and now look where it's gotten you."

"Edward," Carlisle warned, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him aside so he can get to me. "Don't stress her out."

I sat on Carlisle desk, trying not to make noise as he poked, prodded, and pulled at the gash on my head. I tried not to think about the sharp needle going through my skin. I didn't think it would need stitches, but I guess it was worse than I thought.

"You know, you sow faster than any other doctor I've ever had," I commented.

He laughed. "Well, thank you, Bella."

"How many doctors have you seen exactly?" Edward asked, his voice as stressed as he looked. "And how many times?"

"More times than any other human should have," I admitted.

I almost needed to go to the hospital regularly. Between my father and my extreme clumsiness, it was needed.

I tried not to think about my father though.

Edward let out a low whine at my answer.

"There you go, Bella," Carlisle said, finally. "You're all stitched up."

"Thank you," I sighed in relief.

He gently cleaned the blood away from my face. I probably should have known what he was doing when he lit a match, but I still jumped in surprise when he lit fire to the bloody gauzes and tools.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "We're carful about blood here."

"Hm," I said, half to myself.

"Alright, Bella," Edward said, his hands gripping my shoulders. "You're going to come downstairs now, and you're going to tell us what happened."

As I looked up into his eyes, seeing that the liquid topaz had now frozen solid, I felt like I had no choice now, that the truth would finally have to come out.

Or be yanked out.

**Hope you guys liked it. Once again, you're AMAZING fans, i love you all! 333 xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**It amazes me how some of you just seem to know what's going to happen next. Especially you, lxaddictd10. Love you guys, you're the best fans EVER!  
ENJOY!**

I sat on the long couch in the Cullen's living room. Surprisingly, their house was very nice. It was very light and open, some of the walls made entirely of glass, giving a view of the forest that enclosed their house, making it secluded.

Jasper was back. Now all the Cullens sat on the couch around me, waiting for me to talk. The problem was, I wouldn't say anything.

"Well?" Edward prompted.

I remained silent.

"Tell us what happened," he said.

I looked at him. "Why don't _you _tell _me _how long you guys have been vampires," I said indifferently.

All the vampires froze in horror, staring at me like I was insane with panic and fear in their eyes.

"What the hell?" Rosalie screeched.

"Yeah," I said. "I know what you all are, so don't even think to tell me you're not."

"Bella, how—?" He was unable to finish his own sentence, he just shook his head.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'm a girl of the supernatural. I had a friend," my voice broke on the word _friend_, I cleared my throat, "He was a werewolf. He used to tell me stories about The Cold One. So I know all about the existence of vampires."

"Jacob," Edward whispered looking down.

I sucked in a sharp breath, tears immediately forming in my eyes. "W-what?" I asked.

He looked up at me, his topaz eyes saddened. "Jacob," he repeated. "The Quileute wolf."

I gave him a questioning look.

"You speak in your sleep," he said.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I didn't know that. With all the dreaming I've been doing about…Jacob…I must have said a lot about him.

"He left me," I whispered. "Both of his parents died, and his father gave Charlie the custody of him, because he was so young. He changed into a werewolf though, and had to leave with his pack. I wouldn't go with him. and I haven't seen him in years," I said.

I realized that there was wetness on my cheeks, and tears were streaking down my face. I wiped them away, but more followed.

"I don't know if I'll ever seen him again," I continued.

"Oh," Esme, Alice, and Rosalie and whined in unison. "So sad."

"Do you know him?" I asked hopefully.

"I know of the Quileute clan, we came across them a few decades ago and made a treaty with them. But personally, I do not know Jacob."

"Jacob Black?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

That seemed to have sparked something in them though.

"Jacob _Black_?" Carlisle asked. "He's a descendent of Ephraim Black, the Alpha wolf long ago. Jacob is the Alpha wolf, did you know that?"

I shook my head. "He never told me. Then again, he probably never knew it himself."

"Hate to interrupt," Rosalie said, "But we're getting off topic, aren't we? We're talking about the bastard who did that to Bella's head."

Everyone once again silenced and returned their attention to me.

I sighed. Maybe it was time to tell the truth. I hated to keep secrets, and this is killing me inside.

"My father did this," I whispered, my voice barely audible to my own ears.

Everyone gasped, except for Edward who jumped up and let out a growl that had me cowering into the seat cushions. He began pacing the room.

"I told you all," he hissed. "You told me it couldn't be possible! I didn't want to believe it anymore that you did, but now do you see! I was right! It's been her father the whole time!"

"How did you know?" I whispered.

He stopped and spun towards me. "Well, since everyone's letting the truth out, I can read minds."

Suddenly he was sitting next to me on the couch, his topaz eyes making me loose all my coherent thoughts.

"But…I can't read your mind. You're a puzzle to me. And I can't read your father's mind, only make out a general thought of how he feels based on his thoughts. So I never really knew how he was feeling. When I drove you home yesterday, I thought that he was mad that you snuck out, because that would be normal for any father. I didn't realize that…he would do this"—his had gestured to the cut on my head—"to you."

"It wasn't because of that, though," I said quietly, looking away, fresh tears welling in my eyes. "Charlie's not only abusive, he's perverted. He's always drunk, and he tries to rape me all the time. He was so close today. I was lucky that he passed out and I was able to get away and call for your help."

I was surprised when suddenly Rosalie put her arms around me, pulling me into her hug. I hugged her back, needing the comfort.

"Oh, Bella," she said. "It's going to be alright. I know how you feel, but trust me everything will be better in the future."

"How do you know how I feel?" I asked.

"Well, a long time ago, the man I was supposed to get married to was very drunk one night. He and a few of his friends raped me, and Carlisle came to help me because he smelt all the blood."

Emmett growled.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"But that was just one night," she said. "I didn't have to deal with it nearly every day, like you. And by your own father!" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"You should have said something much sooner," Edward said. His cold hand gently brushed against the bandage on my head. "How did he do this?"

I grimaced. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I'm positive I don't," he said. "But tell me, we have to know."

"He…he had me pinned on the floor underneath him…and he hit a bottle over my head."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands, his jaw clenched.

"I'm trying to convince myself that killing won't help anything, but it's a hard thing to do."

I shuddered at his threat.

"Bella, had Jacob ever said anything specifically about us?" Carlisle asked, I think mostly as a distraction from Edward.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't think so…unless…." I gasped. "Oh my gosh! He did mention you, I think! Do you…only drink from the blood of animals?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded. "Yes."

"Then yes, he did mention you. He said that he weren't supposed to be dangerous, but the Quileutes didn't want you on their land just in case you were."

"You're not…afraid of us?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Why should I be? I don't think you're dangerous, plus you've done nothing threatening to me yet. I'm not afraid," I assured. Then I added quietly, "Unless you try to be scary, because you can be good at that."

"We're drifting off topic again," Jasper said.

"Right," Alice trilled. "So…what are we going to do about her father?"

"What?" I gasped. I shook my head. "You guys can't do anything. Don't try. Listen, I'm almost eighteen. The second I turn eighteen, he doesn't have any custody of me anymore, so if I leave him he can't say that I'm a runaway."

"How long has he been abusing you?" Carlisle asked.

"For as long as I can remember," I muttered honestly. "I think it started when I was nine, when my mother and step-father died in a car crash, that's when he started to hit me. When I was fifteen he started to touch me." I shuddered. "I-I can't talk about this anymore," I said.

"It went on for that long, Bella, and you planned to take that until you're eighteen?" Edward demanded. Apparently, he didn't like that plan. "What kind of idiotic scheme is that? Why didn't you just call the police?"

"Because if I did, he would just deny everything, and they couldn't real prove he did anything. If he gets put in jail, he'll pay someone off to get him out. He used to be the chief of police, he has friends. He'll just get out of jail and be madder than hell." I looked at Edward, trying to stop myself from crying. "Edward, I'm too afraid of him. He can kill me. I'm just to afraid," I cried, giving up and throwing myself into him, crying hysterically.

"It's alright, Bella," he murmured, stroking my hair. "My family and I are going to help you."

"That's right, Bella," Esme said. "We're going to do everything we can for you, dear."

"We're going to throw that bastard's ass behind bars," Rosalie muttered, seething.

"We're going to throw that bastard's ass over a cliff," Emmett said.

I laughed while crying. I wiped away some tears and looked at him, smiling. "You know how to make someone feel better," I said.

He smiled. "Don't worry, squirt. We're going to help you."

"I hate to bring you all into this though," I said. "It's not fair to you guys. I don't want you to have to deal with me."

Edward opened his mouth to say something but Carlisle spoke before her could.

"Bella, as far as I can see, you are a brilliant, kind, pleasant girl and what isn't fair is that someone could do these things to you. It wouldn't be right if we didn't do everything we could to help you, and we will."

His words brought more tears to my eyes, but they were happy tears. I couldn't be more touched that they were all so willing to help me even though they don't even really know me. Looking around at all their faces, I felt like I was surrounded by the family I should have had, like they were a part of my life that I'd been missing.

Only one other thing was missing.

Jacob.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you so much. But I still don't think you can do anything. If you call the police, Charlie will tell them I ran away. They'll only find me and bring me back to him, or what if he says you kidnapped me? I can't get you guys in trouble."

"Bella, we still have to call the police," Edward said, already reaching for the phone on the table.

My hand flashed out on its own to grab the phone before he could get it, then I sat on it. He gawked at me.

"Bella, give me the phone," he said in a hard voice, holding his hand out for it.

I shook my head.

"Bella, now."

"No," I said.

He stared at me for a second, then picked me up, carelessly slinging me over his shoulder. I screamed and pounded on his back with my fists while he dialed the phone.

"Wait," Rosalie said, snatching the phone from Edward.

"What?" Edward shouted in frustration.

I hung limply over Edward shoulder as I tried to look at Rosalie.

"I think Bella's right," she said. "I mean, do you really want to take the chance? What if we call in? then Charlie has our names, so he knows who Bella's with and where she is. Do you really want to give him that information? Or we can just wait until Bella turns eighteen and then press charges against him."

"Listen to Rosalie," I chided. "She's very smart."

Rosalie smiled. "Thank you, Bella."

Edward sighed and dropped me.

"Oof," I huffed as I landed back on the couch. I shot a glare at him.

"I think we have a plan then," Carlisle said.

"Fine," Edward said, his voice still hard. He looked at me. "Bella, you will be staying with us. You're not to leave the house for any reason at all, we don't want anyone to see you. We'll take care of you here until we know exactly what to do. You will not go back to Charlie, not for any reason. Do you understand?"

I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded dumbly.

"Don't worry, dear," Esme said, running her hand through my hair. "You'll be safe here, from now on."

"And we can have so much fun with each other," Alice said, jumping up and down in her seat and clapping her hands together.

Jasper laughed quietly at her, then looked at me. He gave me a reassuring smile, and I was immediately at ease. "Don't worry, Bella, this will work. Will make you safe."

"We promise to help you," Carlisle said.

Again, I felt as if they were my missing family. It felt right here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the extended wait, guys. i a little busy... *inner voice* i was having a "The Vampire Diares" marathon. ANYWAY...MERRY CHRITMAS! and Happy Festivus, the holiday for the rest of us!  
lol, so anyway, ENJOY!**

"Bella, dear, would you like anything to eat? To drink?" Esme asked.

Edward had stormed off somewhere, Rosalie and Emmett went off somewhere—while Rosalie was still angry, but not as angry as Edward—Carlisle had went upstairs, and Alice and Jasper were in the next room. I was sitting on the couch, my mind blank, staring at the floor. And Esme was the only one who stayed by me, sitting on the couch next to me.

"No, thank you," I said absently.

"Are you sure?" Esme insisted.

I sighed and looked at her. "Well…now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry," I admitted.

She smiled. "What would you like to eat, dear?"

I shrugged. "Anything."

I followed her to the kitchen and sat at the table as she went to work.

"You don't have to worry about Edward, dear," she said, guessing exactly what I was thinking about. "He has a bit of a temper, don't mind it, we all must deal with it. But he better apologize to you," she said, her voice darkening.

I laughed a little. "You sound just like a mother."

She sighed. "Well, someone has to be. And Carlisle won't fit that role." I laughed with her. "They're all such good kids. Edward was the first one in Carlisle's family, and I was the second. Edward was so polite, so well-mannered, so kind to me when I came into Carlisle's family. He would have been my idea of a perfect son. And the rest of them perfect children too. I suppose my maternal instincts just came out. I always wanted to be a mother, but that was ruined for my human life."

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Well, the man I married, Charles Evenson, wasn't the best choice to marry as a soon found out. He was very abusive, always used to hit me. I ran away when I found out a was pregnant, for fear that he would abuse the child as well. That child though, died from a lung infection just a few days after it was born."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I was so devastated, I wanted to be with my little Matthew in heaven if I couldn't have him on earth. So I jumped off a cliff. When I was sixteen years old, I fell out of a tree and broke my leg, and Carlisle treated me. Now, he remembered me when he found me at the bottom of that cliff, and he changed my into a vampire."

"Wow," I breathed. "So, he saved your life?"

She nodded. "He save all our lives. Carlisle would never change someone who had a chance at a real human life, he would only change someone who's at the verge of dying so they can have a chance at life when they had no chance being human. He also became a doctor because of that. He just wants to help people, and he thinks maybe he can help people live without changing them into vampires."

"He's a good man," I said.

"Bella," Edward said urgently, coming into the kitchen.

I stuck my hand in my sweatshirt pocket, reaching to pull out my ipod so I could tune him out, but to my horror I didn't have it. I looked coldly at him, waiting.

He exhaled sharply, closing his eyes for a brief moment while his features smoothed out.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Really. I…have problems with my temper sometimes. But I didn't have a right to yell at you, or even be angry with you. I understand this must be terribly difficult for you, and I'm not making it better. But please you understand, I'm just trying to help you."

"I appreciate it," I said stiffly. "But you're right. You're not making it better."

I slid off my chair and pushed past Edward, storming away.

"Bella, dear, your food," Esme called.

"Sorry, Esme. I'm not hungry anymore."

She sighed softly. "You can go upstairs, dear. Any room in the house is yours just as well as it is ours."

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder, going up the stairs.

I turned into the first room I saw, then stopped as I looked around at it.

Three walls were white, and the fourth wall, the far wall, was entirely made of glass. One of the walls had shelves and shelves of books, music, and movies. There was no bed, only a white, leather couch. And there was a little table with a bunch of old, leather journals on it.

"I would read those if I were you."

I gasped in surprise and spun around to face Edward, leaning casually against the frame of the door.

"Unless you enjoy nightmares," he said.

"Why are you following me?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest.

"Uh…well…this _is _my room."

I dropped my arms. Of course. Out of all the dozens of rooms in this humongous house, it had to be his I coincidently chose.

"Oh," I muttered.

Feeling stupid, I tried to escape from the room. When I tried to get out the door, Edwards arm flashed out in front of me, stopped me in my tracks. I tried to duck under his arm, but he blocked me at that too.

"What do you what?" I demanded.

"You're still angry with me," he murmured.

"Well, yeah! Do you think you're the only one who's allowed to get angry?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time."

"Did you?"

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion, I looked up at him. His liquid topaz eyes met mine, and as much as I wanted to look away, I couldn't. since I couldn't look away, I decided to really look. I could then see the sincerity in his eyes. The hurt, and the 100 years of gathered pain still trapped there. I felt bad for a second, then…dazzled.

I was finally able to look away, my cheeks blushing crimson.

"You really shouldn't do that," I muttered.

"Do what?" he asked in surprise.

"Dazzle me."

"Sorry?" It sounded like a question, which to me said he had no clue what I meant. "I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," I admitted. When I looked up at him, he was looking away, his expression thoughtful. "Oh come on!" I said. "You have to know the effects you have on people. You have no idea on the effects you have on _me_."

"Well, if it's the same effect _you _have on _me_, then I would know perfectly. You dazzle me like a star, love. The brightest star in the sky, by far."

"Stars are pretty bright," I muttered.

Stars are pretty bright? Are you kidding me? That was my brilliant response?

He laughed quietly, cause my blush to deepen. He sighed, his cold, smooth hand brushing against my cheek.

"You're adorable when you blush," he whispered.

Before I said something smart like, 'Blushes are red', I shut my mouth. My sure though, that if he could blush, he would be blushing too.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and slung me over his back. I gasped in surprise, wrapping my lags around his waist and my arms crushing around his neck. He crouched, coiled to spring.

"I want to show you something," he said.

Then he flung himself, me on his back, out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

"You can open your eyes, Bella," Edward coaxed.

I opened my eyes slowly, unable to believe we were hundreds of feet off the ground in a pine tree. The wind whipped around us gently. I took a deep breath, inhaling in the sweet scent of the fresh air. I giggled.

"Something funny?" Edward asked, smiling at my amusement.

"This just seems so unreal," I said. "These kind of things just don't exist."

He snorted quietly. "They do in my world."

"So far, I'm liking your world."

"It must be not what you expected, though," he said, his voice smug. "No coffins, dungeons, moats…no pilled skulls in the corners of our house…I mean, I don't even think we have cobwebs."

I rolled my eyes.

He sighed softly. "It's twilight," he murmured, looking out to the horizon. His voice was thoughtful. "It's the safest time of day for us," he continued. "The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way…the end of another perfect day, the return of night." He smiled wistfully. "Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?"

"I like the night," I mused, looking up at the sky. "Without it, you wouldn't see the stars."

It was silent for a while, not an awkward silence, but a nice, peaceful silence that I enjoyed knowing Edward was enjoying it with me. But then he started to sing quietly.

_You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love_

I looked up into his liquid topaz eyes, and he stared back into my eyes. It was as if we could see each other's souls. His hand lifted hesitantly to tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear. His cold hands cradled my face.

I couldn't breathe.

And then his cold, marble lips pressed against mine. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My brain shut off. I wasn't prepared for the kiss, or my reaction, all I knew was that I desperately wanted it. The kiss was soft, sweet at first, but my fingers knotted into his hair and I tried to press myself to him as close as I could possibly get. His tongue swept along my bottom lip, I parted my lips at once, breathing in his scent.

"Careful, Bella," he warned between kisses. "I can't lose control. And we are still in a tree."

"Then get us the hell down."

I heard a growl escape him as he crushed his lips to mine for one last kiss before he slung me onto his back and started climbing down the tree. I stayed on his back as he walked back to the house.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at school?" I wondered.

He groaned. "Ugh, no. It's Sunday, Bella. And I do have a ton of papers to grade, which means all be up all night do that."

"Haha," I teased.

"Well, don't _you _have something you should be doing, Bella? A science current event paper, perhaps?"

Now it was turn to groan. "Damn. Are you serious? Ugh, and I have to write those song lyrics five time because the class wouldn't stop talking. Thank a lot."

"You don't have to do that," he said with a shrug. "I was never going to grade that, so the people who aren't doing it are getting lucky."

"Oh, you're evil," I said.

He laughed.

"You know, though," I said. "Being such an evil teacher has no effect on the student, particularly the girls."

"What do you mean?" he asked, although I had a feeling he knew what I meant by the way he stiffened.

"Know a few girls named Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory?"

"Ugh," he shuddered. "Please, don't even mention their names."

"They have a Mr. Cullen fan club, you know?"

He stopped dead in his trackers. "You're kidding."

"I am as serious as a heart attack."

"Yes, but, no one really joined, right?" he asked nervously, scaling the wall of his house to get back up to the bedroom window.

I sighed as I let go of him, dropping myself onto the white couch.

"More girls than I can count," I said. "They have a website too. Here, let me show you," I exclaimed, jumping up to sit at the chair by his desk were a laptop sat, already on.

He stood behind me, peering at the screen as I went to "..com". He gasped when the site came up, pushing my chair aside so he could look closer at the screen. I tried not to laugh.

"How the— Where the hell did they get all these pictures of me?"

"Easy," I said. "They come to school with camera phones."

_"What do you think of Mr. Cullen altogether?" _He read of the computer screen, reading one of the many polls on the site. _"_2% chose_ hate him, _8% chose_ cute and so funny, _10% chose_ sexy, _80% chose_ fucking sexy._"

I couldn't stop the laughter in time before it escaped my mouth. I clapped my hand over my mouth as he looked back on me with a look of horror, disgust, and angry on his face.

"Oh, look at this, people are allowed to comment freely."

I laughed as I pulled the chair back over to the table and look at the screen. "Oh this I have to see," I laughed. _"Mr. Cullen is the sexiest man alive!" "I wanna fucking DO him!" "He definitely keeps me focused in class ;)" "I'm failing in his class, maybe he'll spank me to let me pass, lol." "Just the sound of his voice fucking turns me on!" "SO HOT!" _

If vampires could blush, he looked like he would be red like a tomato, from both embarrassment and fury.

"How many of these are there?" I laughed as I scrolled down the page, scanning them all, reading some out loud. _"I bet we can trick him into a supply closet and get him then, rofl_!" "_I'm defiantly going to start staying after school everyday just to stare at him some more!" "OMG, SO SEXY!" "Ooh, I need that man!" _

"Yeah, that tricking you into a supply closet one," I said, "That one definitely has to be Lauren, so watch out."

He growled. "I'd love to show them all what I really am. That'll send then running, and I'll finally be free of them." He slammed the laptop shut, rattling the whole desk. He went on muttering about, "They all need some discipline and a taste of reality, is what I think…."

"How old are you?" I wondered.

He just stared at me for a few seconds before finally answering. "Twenty-two. I was born in Chicago in 1896, and Carlisle changed me in 1918."

Twenty-two. That wasn't bad at all, we weren't that far apart.

"Why did Carlisle change you?" I asked. "I mean, what's your story?"

"I think that's a story for another day," he said. "It's late, you should get some sleep. "Alice will—"

"Help you," Alice finished in her trilling voice, dancing into the room.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Right. I'll leave you two alone." With that, he disappeared.

I smiled. "Hey, Alice."

"Well, Bella, let's get you some pajamas, shall we?"

I followed Alice into her room, which was huge, and mostly pink. But her closet was twice the size, it was like she had her own mall. I only saw one rack of clothes that appeared to be Jasper's.

"Here you go," he said, Handing me a pair of pajamas. "These should fit you. The bathroom is across from Edward's room, and you should find a hair brush in there, too. Let me know if you need _anything_. And you're sleeping in Edward's room tonight, Esme's setting up an air-mattress now. Don't worry, Edward already ordered a bed on rush delivery that should be here and set up in two days."

"Thanks, Alice," I said as I walked out of the room.

The bathroom door was open halfway, so I pushed it open.

"Oh! Sorry, Rosalie," I said.

She laughed, her laughter like golden wind chimes. "It's fine, Bella, I'm just fixing my hair. I was about to get out. Do you want me to do yours?" she offered, holding up a hairbrush.

"Sure," I said, not wanting to say no. "Thanks."

She moved to stand behind me, pulling the brush gently but quickly through my hair.

"You have such pretty hair, Bella," Rosalie said.

"So do you," I said truthfully.

She laughed again. "Thank you, Bella." Then she sighed. "You know, there isn't many humans I actually like, but I think we can be great friends. I really want to help you, too. I can imagine what you're going through. I'll make sure that bastard gets locked up for life."

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't mean to depress you with this."

She was already done with my hair, she had but it into two braids that I actually thought looked good.

"It's fine, Rose. I'm just tired, and really just want to get him off my mind."

"Well, I'm sure a good night's sleep will help you with that." She smiled and hugged me, I hugged her back. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Rose," I said as she left the bathroom.

The pajamas Alice gave me fit me good, and her style wasn't so different from mine; a pair of pink cotton pajama pants and a red tank-top.

Back in Edward's room, Esme was just fixing the pillows on the air-mattress. The mattress was full sized and had a heavy white blanket on it, with five white pillows.

"Thanks, Esme," I said. "But you could have just handed me a pillow and a blanket and I would have happily slept on the floor."

She gave me a scolding look. "Nonsense, Bella, we wouldn't dare make a guest sleep on the floor, and even this is bad hospitality. Edward already ordered a bed for you."

"Thanks," I said again.

"Goodnight, dear," she said, giving me a hug.

"Goodnight, Esme." Carlisle walked past the door a second after Esme disappeared. "Goodnight, Dr. Cullen," I called.

He was flipping through papers in his hands, and stopped in the doorway as I called to him. "Hm?" he said, as if I pulled him from deep thought. "Oh, Bella." He smiled. "Goodnight, Bella, sleep well. And please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I repeated with a smile.

Carlisle disappeared in the time I took to blink and Edward was in his place. I smiled at him and dropped onto the bed, making everything bob up and down like an ocean wave.

"Ready to sleep?" he asked.

I nodded. "You?"

He laughed. "I don't sleep."

"At all?" I asked stupidly.

"Never." He shrugged. "Like I said, I have things to grade anyway."

"Okay," I mouthed as I got under the blankets.

Edward lingered in the doorway. "Is there anything you need before I leave?" he asked.

"Nope," I said. "I'm good, thanks."

He smiled. "Alright. Sleep well, Bella."

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered as the door closed, putting a space between us that I did not like.

**Unintended-Muse**

Thank you guys for being the best fans EVER! I love you guys! Don't forget to review, every time i get a new review it makes me SO happy! You guys just make my day!


	14. Chapter 14

_The large russet wolf circled around Edward and I, it's ears flat against its skull, its teeth bared. It snapped and growled wildly at Edward, preparing to attack. But Edward looked just as ready to attack as he slipped into a crouching position, tensed to spring._

_Then I saw that they weren't fighting each other, the danger was coming closer from in between the thickness of the trees. Eyes glowing bright red._

My breath let out in a loud huff as I hit the floor with a thump, my legs tangled up in the blankets. Alice walked in as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. She stopped at the sight of me, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You fell out of bed?" she questioned in her trilling voice.

I laughed. "Yeah. I guess I did."

I kicked the blankets off my legs, throwing them back up onto the bed. I sat on the bed, Indian-style, Alice did the same, looking at me expectantly.

"So," she began. "Edward's at work—which we actually had to force him to go, by the way, because he didn't want to leave you—so we have a whole Edward-free-day to ourselves. That is, we have a whole day without that boring, stick in the mud breathing down our necks."

I laughed.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you usually do around here?"

"Shopping," she answered automatically. "Do you want to go shopping?"

"No," I half-shouted.

She looked at me surprised. "Why not?"

"Honestly, Alice, I really hate shopping. I hate everything about it."

She gasped dramatically, her hand flying to her mouth. "But you're a girl! Girls love sopping! It's our way of survival!"

I laughed at her. "Way of survival?"

She nodded. "Shopping empowers us girls. We show the men that if we can walk around a mall all freaking day in high heels, carrying a hundred pounds of clothing and accessories in our arms, then we're twice as strong as they are, and we have a higher endurance then them."

"Wow. You really have that all down to a science, don't you?"

"Yep," she said proudly. "And it's all true."

"I have to admit, you got it right about us being stronger and having more endurance. But I still haste shopping."

"Ah, well, you have never been shopping with _me_. I'll force you to come with me and Rosalie one day, and you'll see how fun it is with us."

I groaned to just think about being stuck in a mall all day.

"So what do you want to do today?" she repeated. "Since you don't want to go shopping."

"I don't know," I said again. "Maybe we can have like a slumber party day. Me, you, and Rosalie. We can watch a lot of movies and do girl things, play some bored games." I shrugged.

Alice smiled. "That sounds fun," she said. Then she called a little more loudly, "Rosalie, you in?"

Rosalie appeared in the room, a smile on her face. "Yes," she said. "Most definitely. I didn't think you would think to include me in anything, Bella," she said, sitting on the bed next to Alice.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" I asked, surprised she would think that.

She shrugged.

"Let's get Esme, too," Alice suggested.

Rosalie nodded. "Alice, you get Esme in with us. I'll go dig up some movies, games and other things. Bella, you go kick all the guys out of the house."

I laughed. "Right. No guys tonight. Only us girls."

"Alright, let's go," Rosalie ordered.

Rosalie and Alice disappeared faster than I did, but eventually I got downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room, playing a loud game of Guitar Hero. They were versing each other, but I couldn't tell who was winning. I walked in front of the TV and stood there, blocking their view.

"Get out of the way, squirt," Emmett said, trying to see around me. "I can't see."

Jasper sighed and paused the game. "Bella. Is there something you want?"

I smiled sweetly. "Yes, Jasper, as a matter of fact, there is something I want.

He waited. "Well? What is it?"

"You two need to leave the house," I said. "And you can't come back until it gets dark."

"Why?" he questioned, showing no sign of complying.

"Us girls are having a girl day, so all the guys must leave. That means you, unless you want your nails painted pink of course."

They both just laughed.

"Yeah, right," Emmett boomed. "We're not leaving. Get out of the way and let us play our game."

I didn't move, instead I just looked at the screen, the back at them.

"Okay," I said. "I'll make you a deal. A bet."

I caught both of their attentions immediately with that last word.

"What bet?" Emmett asked intensely.

"I'll verse you. One game, you let me pick the song. If I win, you both have to leave. But if you win, we'll leave. Deal?" I held my hand out.

Emmet exchanged a glance with Jasper, they both smirked. He shook my hand. "Deal," he shouted.

Jasper handed over his guitar, I quickly adjusted the strap to my liking. Knowing exactly what I was doing, I quickly went back to the song list and scanned through the custom songs. I picked "Stockholm Syndrome" by Muse. They both laughed when I chose Expert, but they're laughing stopped when the song began.

By the time the song was over, they were definitely not laughing. In fact, they were both gawking at the screen, then at me. I stood victorious, missing only two percent of the notes. Jasper recovered to scowl at Emmett.

"Nice going, Emmett," he growled. "Now we have to leave!"

"Dude! I tried my hardest!"

"I don't think you did!"

Emmett groaned and threw the guitar at jasper, which he caught reflexively. "You try! She's a freaking maniac!"

I laughed lightly. "Well, now you know what you're up against if you ever want to challenge me again."

I smirked as Jasper glared at me. "You may have won the battle, but the war is not over."

With their heads down, but still screaming at each other, they disappeared from the house, having to find something else to do for the rest of the day. When they were out of sight, I laughed, figuring I held it in long enough. Alice and Rosalie appeared in front of my, smiling at my amusement.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Wow," Rosalie said, obviously impressed. "You actually got them to leave."

"Wow," Alice echoed. "How'd you do it?"

I jerked my chin towards the TV, holding up the guitar around my neck. "I shamed them into leaving."

They laughed.

"I can't believe you beat them," Rosalie said as she put away all the Guitar Hero stuff.

I shrugged. "Wasn't hard. I used to play it all the time. I skipped all the easy levels, and I started playing on Expert right away. I'm really good at it."

I noticed Rosalie and Alice were in their pajamas now, just like me.

"Did you get Carlisle out?" Rosalie asked.

I took a step back, surprised. I had forgotten about him. "Um, I really don't feel comfortable telling Carlisle to leave his own home," I said in a tiny voice.

I jumped in surprise when I heard Carlisle's laughing from behind me, and his cold hand stroked my hair as he walked past me.

"That's fine, Bella," he said. "I was just about to leave anyway. They need me at the hospital."

He put on his jacket—which he didn't even need—and called a goodbye to us as he went out the door. We echoed his goodbye, then we were silent from a few second before a pillow was thrown straight into my face.

Unprepared for it, I fell to the ground, the pillow landing on my chest. "Ow!" I shouted. "What the hell was that for, Alice?" I demanded.

"Pillow fight," she stated simply.

I groaned and threw the pillow back at her as hard as I could, but she dodged it with ease. "Save that for later, Alice!"

"So, girls, what are we doing first?" Esme asked, also in her pajamas.

"Hi, Esme," I said, waving to her from the ground.

"Good morning, Bella."

"We're watching movies first," Alice said.

"What movie do we have?" I asked, getting off the floor and onto the couch.

"Ghost, Dirty Dancing, Sweet Home Alabama, and Captain Blood," Rosalie said, putting on the first movie. "In that order."

"Ooh," I said. "You have good tastes in movies. Patrick Swayze, Reese Whitherspoon, and Errol Flynn. I _love _Captain Blood! That's one of my favorite movies!"

"Mine too," Esme said.

We all squished onto one couch in front of the TV as the first movie began. I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face. This was going to be a good day.

**If you guys ever get a chance, Captain Blood really is an awesome movie. Well, i guess in my opinion anyway. Don't let it scare you that it's in black and white, it's an old movie but that doesn't mean it's boring.  
anyway, thank again you guys! You are the ones who keep me writing. you're the best fans ever! 333**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys! sorry this took so long to upload, i've been working on a bunch of other stories. but it's updated now, yay! and thank you guys for reading!**

"Captain Blood?" Edward chuckled as he came into the house. "Whose movie choice was that? You, Bella?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

He smirked. "Nothing. It's better than Romeo and Juliet, I suppose. I've said it once and I'll say it again: Twits. If Romeo's damn five paged speech was a few lines longer he might have still been there when Juliet woke up."

No I was irritated. "What are you doing? You're not even supposed to be here, all the guys are banned from the house until nine. We still have an hour."

"Banned from the house?" he scoffed, pushing our nail polish and makeup things aside from the table so he could set his things down. "Trying sulking in the woods a few miles away. Something about being defeated in Guitar Hero, huh?"

I smiled proudly, raising my fist in the air in victory. "That would be me, Guitar Hero undefeated champion."

"Woo, Bella!" Rosalie and Alice cheered.

"Thank you, thank you."

Edward tousled my hair as he walked past me, sitting down in the empty couch next to us. "I'm glad to see you're all getting along."

Rosalie and Alice both put their arms around my shoulders, I smiled and hugged them closer to me.

"Why wouldn't we get along?" Rosalie asked.

"We're best friends forever," Alice said proudly. "Right, Bella?"

"We're like The Three Caballeros."

"The Three Musketeers," Rosalie agreed.

"The Three Stooges," Alice called out.

We were all silent and stared at her, then bursted out laughing.

"You're a character, Alice," I muttered. I turned to Edward. "Tell you what, you can stay. The movie's almost over, so you can tell Emmett and Jasper to come back. I think I'm ready to sleep after this."

So Edward had to go outside and fetch Jasper and Emmett—who still looked pretty pissed, like he said—and we all sat in the living room and finished watching Captain Blood.

Esme tried to make me something to eat, but I kept telling her it was alright and I didn't really want anything, she had been trying to cook for me all day but I just really wasn't hungry. However, Edward insisted that I eat something, saying I would be hungry later. So, feeling outnumbered, I sat down and ate a bowl soup. The Cullens cook surprisingly well, knowing that they can't taste the food to test it. Even if it wasn't that good I'd still eat it anyway, if there's one thing school cafeteria food has taught me it's that you should always appreciate a meal cooked by your mother.

Alice once again tried to persuade me into going shopping with her and Rosalie bright and early tomorrow, but I refused once again. One, there's no way in hell I was going to get up as early as she was asking me to. Two, I still hate shopping.

But I thought a little about it as I was lying in bed. Maybe I should just suck it up and go with her. What the hell, right? It could be fun.

The was a faint knocking on the door, and I sat up as the door opened and closed. It was very dark, I really couldn't see anything, only the outline of a figure in my room.

"Are you awake?" Edward whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Um…no."

He snorted quietly. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

I shook my head. "Not at all, I was already awake." I yawned and lied back down. "Just lying here."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "A lot of things. Jacob, my father, school…. And Alice wants me to go shopping with her, I think I might."

"No," Edward said suddenly. "No, no, no, you _can't _leave the house, Bella. It's not safe for you. No one can see you. You're not allowed to go anywhere."

I sat up, trying to see him through the dark. "Edward, you can't keep me in this house until we find out what to do with my dad. I need to get out, or I'll go mad. Alice needs a shopping partner."

"You can't take the risk, Bella. I'm telling you, do not leave the house. It's for your own protection."

"I can protect myself," I muttered.

"Ha."

I laid down and pulled the covers up to my neck, curling up on m side, my back to him. I didn't say anything, I wasn't in the mood to deal with this. If he wanted to fight, he'd have to wait until morning.

I heard him clear his throat quietly. "Do you mind if I stay here?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"It's _your_ room," I muttered.

"It's half yours," he compromised.

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

I heard him sit on the couch next to the bed. It was quiet for a few minutes, until I heard him humming quietly. I rolled onto my back, looking at him. my eyes had adjusted more to the darkness now, so I could see him.

The tune was unfamiliar to me, no song I had ever heard before. Even though he was humming it I could still tell it was sweet sounding, somewhat sad even. It was calming, so calming that I fell right asleep.

OoOoOoOoOo.

I hoped I'd wake up early enough to say bye to Edward, but these vampires were just too damn quiet. I didn't wake up until a few hours after Edward left.

I wished I could go back to school. I might even be able to if only my father didn't work there. He ruined everything for me, from the day my mother died.

With extreme anger towards him now boiling up inside of me, I needed to listen to some Linkin Park.

My jacket was piled up on Edward's desk, but when I searched through all the pockets I found no ipod. (Insert gasp here.) I guess I didn't take it with me. I couldn't help but curse out loud.

No. My father has taken my life away from me, the least I could get is my ipod back. As I was just about to step out of Edward's room, his words echoed in my head. _Do not leave the house, Bella,. It's for your own protection. _

But Edward wasn't here, was he? Ugh, but he probably told the rest of his family to make sure I didn't leave. How could I get out now? Yes, I was still going to find a way to leave the house, I didn't care what Edward said.

I shut Edward's door and turned towards the window. I opened it all the way and looked down. I guess it wasn't _that _far down. I took a deep breath and stepped away from the window.

I quickly went into Edward's closet and searched it. I found a small backpack on one of the shelves, and threw it on my back after I zipped my jacket on. I also pulled on a pair of Edward's boots, thinking they would be a lot better for hiking through the woods. They were big and heavy, but I made sure my feet wouldn't fall out of them. And I was still wearing pink pajama pants, but I could change later.

There was no rope in Edward's room, but I was still able to get to the ground from the window by carefully climbing down some very strong vines.

I took off as soon as my feet touched the ground, running as fast as I could in hopes to get as far away as I could before any vampires got me. I knew how to get to my house from here, I knew the way we came. I successfully made it half way there before I slowed to a walk. Successful because no vampires were chasing me.

I thought about what I needed to get as I walked. Everything that was valuable to me I needed to take back, because I wasn't letting him keep them. Hell, if everything works out we want them to and he gets locked up in jail for the rest of his life, I'll get everything.

I smiled when my walk through the woods came to a stop as my house came into view. I automatically walked to the side of the house where my window was, and found that my rope-ladder was still there. I quickly climbed up and through the window, into my familiar room.

I didn't have time to stand there and just look around, I needed to get the hell out of there. I quickly threw my backpack onto my bed and started collecting things to stuff in it.

My ipod and wall charger…my bag of toiletries…a small scrap of fabric once call my baby blanket…. My mother's ring, a thin gold band with a pink stone in the shape of a heart on it. I set that on my finger, admiring it and remembering when my mother gave it to me. It was the closest thing I had to her.

When I was searching through my drawers, I found the thing that made my face light up with mischief and excitement. The emergency credit card my father had gave me awhile ago.

Just as I was slipping the card into my back pocket, I heard heavy footsteps coming up the steps. The blood drained from my face. My dad. But he wasn't supposed to be home now!

I grabbed the backpack and hid myself under my bed just as my bedroom door was forced open. I held my breath as my dad sauntered into the room, I watched his boots as he moved around. He took two steps and stopped, stepped and stopped. It was like he knew I was here and was looking for me.

Suddenly, he cursed and threw something onto the ground. Glass shattered everywhere, and I pressed my fist into my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I picture of me and my mother laid broken on my floor.

"Dammit, Bella!" he roared, and I froze completely. "I'll find you, you little, ungrateful bitch! And when I do, you're going to fucking regret this! I'll make you wish you were never born!"

To late for that.

And with that, he stormed furiously out of the room. I released my breath and gasped for oxygen to sooth my burning lungs, tears spilling out of my eyes at his threat.

I crawled out from underneath the bed, throwing my backpack on and hurrying out the window as fast as I could. Now that he was home, it ruined my plans to take my truck back. It I started that thing up, the entire block would hear it. I didn't have a prayer of getting away with it. So, I escaped on…wait for it…a scooter. Yes, a blue, Razor scooter. Hey, I guess it was better than nothing.

And back at the Cullen's house, there were five vampires freaking out.

"Bella, where the hell have you been? I saw a vision of you, but I didn't know where you went!"

"Oh god, Bella! Please tell me you didn't go to the bastard's house. You could have caught you!"

"Oh, sweetheart, thank gosh you're okay!"

"There you are, darlin'. Where have you been? We were lookin' all over for. Are you alright?"

They were all shouting at the same time, worried and relieved, crowding me. But Emmett was the one to wrap me up in a big, crushing, bear hug.

"Thank god you're alright, squirt. We were all so worried."

"Emmett, can't—breathe," I gasped.

He released me. "Sorry." Rosalie and Jasper both scowled and smacked him in the head.

"Guys, I'm fine," I assured. "I'm completely fine. There was just something I needed to take care of. Yes, I had to go back to Charlie's house, but only because I needed to get some things."

"What would you possibly need that would make you go back to the whack-job's house?" Rosalie demanded.

I smiled and took the credit card out of my pocket, waving it tauntingly in Rosalie and Alice's faces. "Alice, I think I'll go shopping with you now."

**Thanks for reading again! You guys are AWESOME! Don't forget to review, and take a look at my poll! Have you guys also seen the new ONE-SHOT i put on here?**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys, sorry i took so long to update. i've had alot of story ideas lately, my head is nearly bursting, i needed to get them down before i could forget. i have a lot of stories i'm working on and i just don't always have time to get to all of them. i'm try to be faster. ENJOY!**

"Wait, one more time," Rosalie commanded from the back seat of Alice's yellow Porsche.

I sighed, staring down at my clenched fists. "'Dammit, Bella. I'll find you, you little, ungrateful bitch. And when I do, you're going to fucking regret this. I'll make you wish you were never born.'"

"Wow," Alice said.

"Well, when we're done with that fucker, _he's _going to wish you was never born," Rosalie muttered, her eyes glistening with hate.

I looked out the window as we came to a stop at a red light. I gazed on a missing poster stapled to a telephone pole there, a picture of me on it. I remembered the day Charlie took that photo, it was my seventeenth birthday. My birthday's pretty much the only days he goes a whole day without hitting me.

Alice and Rosalie followed my gaze curiously.

"Thos flyers are on every pole in the in the entire town," Alice said.

"Yeah, it almost makes me feel bad for running away," I said. They both looked at me like I was insane, so I continued. "Just think about how much paper they're using for the flyers." I shook my head sadly. "What a sad, sad waste of trees."

They both laughed. Rosalie clapped her hand down on my shoulder. "Bella, you scared me there for a second."

Although the posters didn't make me upset, I couldn't help but feel anxious as I looked upon them.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," I said reluctantly. "I mean, what if someone sees me, recognizes me?"

"That's why we're not shopping in Forks, Bella," Alice said. "We're going to Port Angeles."

I froze completely as I suddenly heard Edward's voice. His velvet voice was furious.

"Bella, I can't believe you left! You are in so much trouble, little girl. Grizzly bears are tame compared to how furious I am." He let out a long breath, then his voice sounded like he was pinching his nose. "Call me, Bella, I just need to hear your voice to have some peace in my mind." _Click_.

I slowly turned around to look at Rosalie. She sat there with her phone in her hand, a shocked look on her face.

"Ooooooh, you're in trooouuuble," she sang. "I was checking my voicemail," she said. "Apparently Edward wanted me to send a message on, Bella."

Alice whipped out her cell phone and looked down at it. "Yeah, he called me too."

"You told him?" I gasped in horror. "How could you!"

"Not us, Bella," Rosalie said quickly. "Esme or Carlisle must have called him."

I felt betrayed. I faced forward and folded my arms across my chest. "Great, now I'm screwed."

Alice shoved her phone to me ear, it was already ringing. I pushed the phone away.

"Alice, are you kidding me? I don't want to talk to him, I don't have to face him until we get back home! Hang up!"

"Hello to you too, Bella," Edward said, his voice grim.

I glared at Alice and took the phone. "Hi, Edward," I said quietly. "I'm fine."

"Where the hell did you think you were going?" he demanded.

"I…," I hesitated, not wanting to tell him about where I went if he didn't know. "I…just needed to do something. But I'm fine, I'm back, and I didn't do anything bad so you can calm down."

I handed the phone to Alice before I could hear him say anymore. I heard buzzing from the phone, so I could clearly assume he was talking very fast and screaming. Alice refused the phone, so Rosalie took it.

"Don't get your granny panties in a twist, Edward," she snapped. "Bella's fine. Give the girl some space, will you? You better believe I won't think twice if I have to come down to your school, slap you upside the head, and hang you from the flagpole by your Richard. Now back off so Bella can have some fun for once in her life. She's human, Edward, so let her act like it. She's a rebellious teen tonight, and I don't want to hear anything about it, or else you'll find you Aston Martin parked illegally at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."

She slapped the phone shut, smiling in satisfaction. Alice was holding once hand over him mouth, muffling her uncontrollable snickering, but just gave up and bursted out into loud, tinkling laughter that I thought was going to shatter the car windows.

"Bella, dear, pick your jaw up off the floor," Rosalie said, dropping the phone into my lap.

I forced my mouth to close. "Rose, I don't know if you just screwed yourself, or got _me _in more trouble."

"Bella, if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I mean my threats out to the fullest."

"I say, we'll be out for quite a while, girls," Alice said.

"Forget shopping!" I exclaimed. "Drive to Canada! Go, go, go, we can make it by sunset!"

She laughed. "Calm down, Bella. Besides, we're already here."

She parked in the parking lot of a mall I had never seen before. I had never actually been to Port Angeles, but I seemed to like it already. Or maybe I was just grateful that I got to go out.

I stared around the mall in wonder as I trailed behind Alice and Rosalie. I immediately saw a few things I really like and would want to try on. Rosalie broke away from us, drawn to the shoe section like a rope was around her waist pulling her towards it. Alice and I laughed at her, then skipped off to a nearby accessory section. She put on a big pair of sunglasses, a silly hat, and a feathery boa.

"How do I look, Bella?" She struck a funny pose.

I laughed, yet the funny thing was that she still looked like a beautiful little pixie. She would look beautiful in rags, it didn't matter what she wore.

She suddenly put the hat on me, a little too low on my face. I looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry, those people over there are looking a little too suspicious." She jerked her chin at an older couple nearby who were scrutinizing me.

I turned my back to them and placed the hat down as Alice pulled me off into a deeper part of the mall. I looked at a few shirts, but Alice seemed to have something to pick at with everyone of them. I groaned as she pushed me aside and started taking things off the racks, then holding them up against me to see how they would look. How did I not anticipate that I would just end up being her personal Bella Barbie Doll?

I gazed around, then saw this really cute, blue jacket that I immediately wanted to try on. "Alice, I'll be right back,' I said as I went off to get a closer look at it.

Just as I reached for it, another hand shot out and grabbed it as I did. I looked up to see Lauren Mallory standing there, scowling at me.

She tugged the jacket closer to her. "Let go, Swan, I saw it first!"

I tugged back. "I don't think you did, Mallory. So why don't you just let go."

"What the hell happened to you, Swan? Your face is, like, everywhere. I thought you were dead."

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past. Now let go."

I didn't even care that she saw me, I was just sick and tired of her pushing me and everyone else around. I was done being treated like dirt by her and the rest of the bitch squad. I was going to have the jacket if I had to punch her face in to do it.

"This jacket is made for someone with boobs." She tugged. "Which you don't have."

"Oh, I have." I tugged. "It's just mine are real."

She gasped. "Well, they might be fake, but at least I can get a guy."

I wanted to tell her that I kissed Mr. Cullen, because she would probably kill to do that, but I held my tongue. "So why don't you do that same thing you do with every guy to the jacket, fuck it and drop it."

She was just about to pounce on me when she suddenly dropped to the floor like a rock, unconscious. Rosalie was standing behind her, a frying pan in her hand.

"Where did you get a frying pan?" I wondered.

"Cooking section," she answered simply.

I looked down and Lauren as Alice came to stand behind me. "What do we do with her?"

"She'll open her eyes in exactly two minutes and twenty-four seconds," Alice said. "Rosalie didn't hit her that hard. You go hid, Bella, and we'll take care of it."

"Okay," I agreed, taking the jacket and going to hid behind a rack of clothes.

I watched as Rosalie and Alice dragged Lauren deeper into the clothes where she couldn't be easily seen. Alice crouch by her and Rosalie stayed standing, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms folded across her chest, glaring down and Lauren. She slowly began to wake up, then finally shook her head and sat up.

"Hi, Lauren," Alice said sweetly.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, rubbing her head.

"You tripped," Alice said. "And you hit your head really hard."

"It was probably those stupid, hideous shoes of yours," Rosalie said nastily.

"You were unconscious for two minutes," Alice continued, helping Lauren to her feet.

"I had the weirdest dream," she said. "I was fighting over a jacket with this annoying Swan girl."

"Who?" Alice asked curiously.

Lauren smiled cruelly. "Oh, no one. Who cares, she's just this little nobody. She went missing, and none of us could care less."

Rosalie stepped closer to her, and the color automatically drained from Lauren's face.

"Well, I'm sure we'd all throw a party if you went missing. I bet if I killed you now," she said sweetly, brushing her fingers slowly across Laurens throat, "No one would even care enough to come looking for you." She growled and shoved her. "Now get out of here, before I shove those plastic nails of yours up your ass."

Lauren ran—no, sprinted—out of sight. I could practically hear her heart pounding. I laughed and came out of my hiding spot.

"Rosalie, I love you," I snickered, giving her a hug.

Alice grimaced and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Ew, I got Lauren germs all over my hands."

I stared in the direction Lauren ran off in. "That was a close one," I commented.

"Indeed."

The three of us all froze. I paled and slowly turned around.

**0.0 Who could be standing there? ...  
Who loves Rosalie? I DO! can't get enough Rosalie, she's just the life of the party!  
Don't forget to REVIEW! and take my poll, becuase it's getting all tied up! SOMEONE needs to decided the pairing for my next story!**


	17. AN

**This is not a chapter, but it is important!**

**Unfortunately, i have to put this story on hold for a little while. I know, I am extremly sorry guys! So, so, so sorry.**

**At first, i thought about deleting the story. I REALLY REALLY REALLy didn't want to do that to you guys. Then i considered putting the story up for adoption, but i couldnt do that either. i know i really left you guys hanging there. Sorry. **

**REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!**

**So, instead of doing any of that, i just need some time on this story. I kind of lost my train of thought on this, lost my muse...(lost the fucking plot, grrrr) But, don't worry, i'll get everything together and hopefully i'll be updating soon. **

**This is the only one of my stories that is being put on hold.**

**Once again, i am so completely sorry.**

**You guys are the greatest fan ever. Thank you for everything. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and i hope you understand. **

**Thank you. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! Miss me? I know you did. :) Thanks for being so patient, you guys! really. But this story is back on track now and better than ever. ENJOY!**

Not anytime when I was with the Cullen family had I ever been afraid of Esme…until now.

She stood there behind us, her arms folded across her chest. She was definitely furious, although you could see she was trying to hid it. It wasn't definitely that type of motherly angry look she was giving the three of us, and it made me gulp. **(A/N Esme? Bet you guys weren't expecting that…)**

"You three are in some serious trouble," she said.

"Esme—" Alice gasped.

"We can explain everything," Rosalie finished quickly.

"_Everything_," I repeated for emphasis.

"First you come out here without mine or Carlisle's permission," Esme said, "bringing Bella along with you, right after Edward told you that she was not to leave the house. I am sorry, dears, but this time I completely agree with Edward. Bella should not leave the house to come to any public area, it's not safe for her. But you completely disregard that and bring her out her anyone, and you're spotted by someone who recognizes Bella. Then you hit the girl over the head with a frying pan and knock her out!"

"Okay," Rosalie said, "I guess that pretty much sums it up."

I elbowed her in the ribs, probably only giving myself bruises.

"Do you know how much damage you could have caused?" Esme continued. "Firstly, you could have seriously harmed that girl. And how you scared her Rosalie! She's probably hyperventilating in a bathroom stall! And what if Bella's father was here? What if it was her father that came here and spotted Bella?"

I cringed. "Esme," I said quietly, "we are so sorry. I just wanted to have a little fun. With everything going on I thought it would be good for me."

Esme sighed and dropped her hands, then stepped up and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," she said softly, rubbing my back. "I know you're going through a tough time but we're just trying to keep you safe. I promise that after all this blows over, we'll take the biggest shopping trip you've ever been on. Literally, shop till you drop."

I smiled. "Thanks Esme. I really am sorry though, I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed to get out of the house."

"We're sorry, Esme," Rosalie and Alice said in unison.

"I forgive you," Esme said, "but you're still in trouble."

I sighed and hung my head miserably. Trouble from Esme? Tolerable. Wrath of Edward? I better go find a good hiding place….

"We know," the three of us said together.

"Come on, girls. Bella, let's get you home."

_Home. _She said _home. _She didn't say, let's get you back to _our house _or _the house_ or anything like that. She said _home_. Like it was my home too.

The three of us followed Esme out of the store with question or protest. I walked in between Alice and Rosalie and kept my head down in case we ran into another person who would recognize me.

"How did you know where to find us?" I wondered.

"Oh, we called Edward as soon as the three of you went missing, and he figured out where you might be. we already guessed here though and were already on our way. This is Alice we're talking about, we know where she loves to shop," Esme said with a laugh.

"Damn," Alice muttered. "Am I really that predictable."

"Predictable, Alice? No, not at all. Only when it comes to shopping."

I shook my head. "Alice, how often to you shop?"

"I don't wish to answer that question," she said.

I let it drop, knowing where most of the Cullens' money probably went. We followed Esme outside to the parking lot, and we found her car parked next to ours. Carlisle was here too, leaning up against his car with his arms folded across his chest, staring almost intently at the ground. He looked up at our approach and relief instantly washed over his face, he didn't even wait until we reached him completely before he came over to me and wrapped me up in a very unexpected hug. I was too shocked to return the hug so I just stood there, but tears stung in my eyes at once. I don't know exactly why it affected me so much, but it just did. It was because I felt like I was so much a part of the family already because of how much everyone cared about me that it was easy to imagine Carlisle as my father, and I wish I could have had Carlisle as a father. He showed the sort of fatherly love that my real father should have shown me, instead of what I got.

"Bella, thank God you're alright," he said. "We were very worried. Would you girls please not scare us like that again?"

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I said sincerely.

"Alright," Esme said, "Alice, would you mind bringing your car home, please? Bella and Rosalie, you two can ride with Carlisle and I."

Rosalie and I exchanged glances before we slid into the back seats of Carlisle's car. Alice drove her car back home behind us. The ride was mostly silent, and a little awkward surprisingly. It brought back memories of many silent rides home in my mother's car when she came and picked me up from parties I wasn't supposed to be at. I actually wasn't upset when Esme dealt out the punishment, it reminded me so much of my mother.

"The three of you are grounded for a week," she told us. "There will be no stepping foot outside of the house for exactly a week. Do you hear, Rosalie? Don't test me, I'll add time."

Rosalie nodded. "I understand."

"Me too," I said. "not that I'd be allowed outside anyway with or without you're punishment, Esme, sorry."

She looked at me in the rearview mirror and smiled. "I know, dear, it's okay. Don't mind Edward, he can get a little crazy, I'm sure by now you've noticed he's a little overprotective. If it becomes too much just let me know, I'll straighten him out."

Edward vs. Esme smack down. Awesome. My money's on Esme.

Edward's silver Volvo was in the driveway when we pulled up. that meant he was home.

Shit.

I hadn't had any time to come up with excuses. Edward's weird. It's like you know exactly what he's going to say, but then you have no clue what he's going to say. Very, very strange. I hadn't had any time to run the scenarios in my head, to think about every which way this conversation could go. Now I would have to make up something on the spot, and that never turns out right. My guess is that before two minutes of the fight is up I'll be stuttering myself into shear humiliation.

Great.

Emmett attacked me when I walked inside. "Bella, you're back!" he exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

Even he was filled with relief. It was amazing how much I scared all of them with my disappearance, but shouldn't they have known better. What did they think happened to me? And we were only gone so far for like two hours. Jasper even looked relieved, though he kept his distance from me.

Emmett put me down and I filled my lungs with the oxygen he had been depriving me of. "Hi, Em," I said shyly.

"Little sis," he said sternly, "you are impossible."

I smiled. "One of my many talents."

"It's a good talent. Keep it. You'll need it. Badly. And good luck." He look pointedly up the stairs before walking off somewhere.

I sighed. Well…get it over with or delay it as much as possible.

I choose option C) Get the hell out of here!

"Bella," Alice said slowly, her eyes vacant, "don't even think about it. no leaving the house, remember? Just go up to him, it won't be nearly as bad as you think."

I glanced unsurely up the stairs. Before a I took a step towards them though, Alice stopped me.

"Wait." She grabbed my arm and spun me back towards her. "Let me help you."

She inspected me, then flipped my hair around a bit, fixed my eyebrows, and grabbed my face between her hands. "Okay, just keep your lips pouty, like that." She let go of my face, I was almost laughing at her though. "And don't forget to look into his eyes, I swear to you he'll melt." She said that as quietly as she could manage but I wouldn't think that Edward missed that, he was only upstairs. Plus looking into his eyes? That might be a little difficult.

And then she sent me upstairs.

Edward was in his room, his back facing me. He had his arms crossed and he was looking out the window. I knew he heard me come in and knew I was standing up against the doorframe but he made no move that acknowledged it. actually, he stood completely motionless. I would have thought he was a perfect statue standing there.

I sighed and started to slowly walk towards him. "Okay, I know you're mad…," I began, "but you shouldn't be."

Still no movement, no change in his expressionless face, only a low rumble deep in his chest that sounded quietly—a growl.

"Really, I didn't do anything wrong," I continued. "Look at me, I'm completely fine. Nothing happened to me."

Finally a flicker of anger reanimated his features, and he turned to me. "That's a lie," he hissed.

I stepped back in shock and confusion. "Not it's not."

"Bella, I know you went back to your house. I heard about your father being there, also. Do you know how easily you could have been caught? Bella, he could have killed you!" he spit.

"But here I am," I said strongly.

"But you still decided to go behind my back after I told you not to leave this house. That was for your own safety reasons, don't you understand that? As if you have no sense of self-preservation at all!"

I didn't respond.

He quickly moved to grab the backpack I had with the stuff I got from my house in it and threw it down onto the bed. "And this is what you wanted! Risking your life for a bag of stuff! If this is all you wanted, you know you could have just asked someone to get it for you. But that wasn't enough, was it? You have to go out shopping and risk everyone seeing you!"

"Stop!" I shouted. "Just…stop. I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either, but it wouldn't be necessary if you had just stayed in the house."

"Well, I don't want to stay in the house!"

"Ah!" he threw up his hands in fury. "You're impossible! How does one possibly deal with a child such as you!"

"I'm not a child," I mumbled.

"You act like one."

There was nothing I could respond with without acting just like a child, so I just stood there to keep from doing something to prove his point.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just listen to me, Bella," he said.

"Why should I?" I demanded. "You're not my mother!"

"Dammit, Bella! You should listen to me because I care about you!"

I let out a breath in shock, not expecting that to be the next thing he would have said. Suddenly, so suddenly that I didn't even see him, he closed the space between us and grabbed me, crushing his marble lips down onto mine. My anger dissolved at once and I melted, kissing him back.

"Because I care about you," he whispered, "I don't want anything to happen to you. I will never let anything happen to you. That's why you should listen to me."

"Okay," I said breathlessly. "But I can't promise I'll listen to you."

He groaned softly, pressing his lips into my hair. "You. Are. Impossible."

**Thank you for reading! Please review, let me know what you thought!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient with me! you guys are the best! Yes, i am definitely back on track with this story now. Yay! so ENJOY!**

"I _must _remember to get a real bed for this room," Edward muttered.

We were both squished together on the twin-sized air mattress, but I thought it was fine. Instead of saying something, I just curled myself closer to him and smiled. He flashed a crooked smile back and put his arm around me. We didn't need a bigger bed, this air mattress made it necessary to stay as close as possible. I'll probably still manage to fall off the bed anyway.

"What's time is it?" I wondered, looking up at the dark ceiling.

I felt him shrug, then lift his hand to see the watch on his wrist. I tried to squint through the darkness but it was useless, I couldn't see the tiny numbers on the watch.

"It's about two in the morning," he said, then sighed as he dropped his arm. "Don't you have to…oh, I don't know…_sleep_."

"Nope," I replied, making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"Creature of the night, eh?"

I laughed. "I guess so. I'm not tired at all."

"I think you're exhausted and you don't know it yet," he disagreed.

"I don't wanna sleep," I muttered, pressed my face into his neck.

His pulled his fingers gently through my hair. "God, you smell so good."

"I get that a lot."

"Really?"

"No."

He chuckled. "Alright, Bella. If you refuse to go to sleep, would you go somewhere with me?"

I lifted my head to look up into his dark butterscotch eyes. "Go where?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," he whispered, touching his finger to the tip of my nose. "Just say you'll come with me, and you'll see. If not, you never get to know."

I pursed my lips. "That's not fair."

"When am I ever fair?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have a point there." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, I'll go."

His smile was pleased.

"Do I need to change?" I asked. I was only wearing the pajamas Alice gave me. that would really suck if I showed up at some fancy restaurant or something like that in only pajamas.

"Not at all," Edward answered. "Just put your shoes on."

I complied, pulling on my sneakers and then putting on my sweatshirt when Edward handed it to me. I found Edward he was standing in front of the open window. I questioned only in my mind what was wrong with the front door but didn't ask out loud as I walked over to him.

"It's the most convenient exit," he said, answering my thoughts anyway. "This is going to take a quick trip through the woods," he explained, "so hold on tight and keep your eyes closed."

I nodded mutely. I took a breath and closed myself, then felt a small jolt as I was being pulled onto Edward's back. I latched onto him tightly and didn't dare let go. He moved so smoothly though that the only way I could tell we were moving was the air rushing into my face. it was a little scary, but would have been more if I had my eyes open. I found myself pressing my face into his shoulder anyway.

The wind stopped. It was a short trip.

"You can open your eyes now, Bella," Edward said as I felt him set me on my feet.

I grabbed Edward's arm for extra support—just in case—and opened my eyes. And then I gasped as I took in my surroundings. It was a meadow. The grass was tall and soft and there were different colored flowers sticking up everywhere. I think I heard running water somewhere. The stars shined brightly above us and the moon was big and bright in the sky.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"It's beautiful," I said, twirling around to see it from everywhere. "I love it."

He put his arms around me from behind. "I knew you would."

"How did you find this?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "I was just running through here one day and came across this. It seemed special to me, I didn't forget it. now I just thought it was special enough that you should know about it."

I laughed. "Ah, I see. It's claimed land, and you're saying I'm invited."

He laughed too. "Yes exactly. But now it's just as much yours as mine."

"Ours," I mused.

"Ours," he echoed, then he placed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

I slipped down out of his arms so I can lay down in the grass. He smirked down at me for a second before lying next to me. we both looked up at the stars, but I could feel his gaze on me every now and then. And I confess to sneaking a few glances at him too. It looked like his pale skin glowed in the moonlight. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together, I noticed our skin look the same color.

Damn, that's depressing. I need to get out into the sun more. Stupid Forks weather. Where is the sun, Dammit!

"Bella," Edward said, interrupting my inner-rant.

"Edward," I said, looking over at him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "For what?"

He laid a cold hand on the side of my face, caressing my cheek and hair as he spoke. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said. "I really shouldn't have. I was terribly upset, but I could have taken that another way then how I did. As you know, I'm a bit of a hot-head." A little smile played with his lips.

It was incredibly hard to focus on anything he was saying while he was touching me, but I came around. "No one's perfect, Edward," I said, my stupid way of telling him I forgave him.

"You're perfect," he said, his eyes smoldering with such intensity that it took my breath away.

For a while I couldn't say anything. It was completely silent. Even my thoughts, for once, were silent.

"I love you," Edward murmured, breaking the painful silence.

And then I felt afraid. Not usually the reaction those three words brought to people, but it was very different for me. I hated those words. Those words were just as evil as my father was.

Obviously my reaction was reflected on my face, because Edward suddenly looked alarmed. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked.

"Edward," I said, "I'm sorry. I…I don't know…." I tried to take a deep breath, but it was more like a shallow gasp. "I should have known," I muttered. "I should have known how much you really love me. But I'm sorry, I…can't…do this. I can't. Edward."

"What do you mean?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows so he could inspect my face better.

Another breath before I started, and I sat up. "Edward, if you expect me to say that I love you back…I just can't do that." I shook my head. "I know how terrible that sounds, but I can't say it. I can't love you, Edward."

A small, rueful smile appeared on his face, and he nodded. "I didn't expect that, Bella," he said quietly. "I confess I rather did hope for that, but it was a far bet. No, I didn't expect that at all. How could anyone ever love a monster like me?"

I gasped, realizing that he was taking it the wrong way, seeing the hurt in his eyes even as he tried to hide it. "No, no," I said quickly. "Oh my God, Edward, that's not what I mean at all. You're not a monster, why would you even think that?"

His eyes rose to meet mine, and he didn't need to answer at all.

"Edward, I can't love anyone," I said. "Not Esme, not Carlisle, not Rosalie or Alice, not Jasper or Emmett. Not you. Not anyone." I swallowed thickly. "I can't love anyone, because I can't take the hurt when something happens to the ones you love. Something always happens to the people I love. And if anything happened to you or anyone in your family, I would just die. I've lost nearly everyone, I can't afford to lose everyone else."

I didn't realize there were tears coming down my face until Edward wiped them away. Once I saw those tears, I couldn't contain myself. I sobbed noisily and Edward pulled me to him. I rejected him for only a second before I latched myself onto him and cried into his shoulder, only crying more as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back in soothing circles. I was sure nothing could pry me away from him at that moment.

"Don't let me go," I heard myself say in between weeping.

I can't say how long I cried for. It felt good though, to finally pour out all my emotions and just cry endlessly. And he stayed absolutely silent and just comforted me. And I was comforted.

And I think I fell asleep in his arms, because I woke up and I was in Edward's room, on the air mattress. I woke to the sun streaming in through the window. Well, Forks sun. at least it shone enough to make day look light.

God, I hated this town. Soon as I turn eighteen, I'm back in Phoenix.

I sat up and stretched, kicking the blanket off me. I ran I hand through my hair, finding that it was so messy I couldn't even pull my fingers through it. At the end of the bed I found some clothes laid out for me, and a note stuck on it.

**Good morning, Bella. Rosalie and I have gone shopping for you, realizing you still have no clothes. Sorry about that. We might be all day. For now, make do with this.  
****-Alice**

All day? What the hell? Who shops all day long? I hope they don't come back with the whole freaking mall.

I pushed the note aside and put on the clothes. It was a simple pair of jeans and a white, lacy top, and a pair of white tennis shoes. A cute and comfortable outfit. But something tells me Rosalie helped Alice pick this out, otherwise I might be wearing a cocktail dress.

I found a hair brush in the bathroom across the hall and fixed my hair. Then I washed my face with soap and cold water, and I felt more awake after.

I skipped down the steps, through the kitchen, and into the living room. I didn't see anyone in the house. Bu then I found Jasper, and he looked a little surprised when he saw me.

"Oh, Bella," he said. "Good morning."

"Morning, Jasper," I said, leaning up against the couch, keeping my carful distance from him.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I was just heading out. Rosalie and Alice went out a while ago for shopping, Edward went to school, and the others just left. We were going hunting, I'm just the last to leave. We hoped you would sleep late, and we could be back before you woke."

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost six.

"It might be a while," he continued. "I understand if you don't want to be left alone for so long, or at all. I can stay here if you want."

"No," I said, seeing how reluctant he was to that idea. "No, I'll be okay. You should definitely go."

"Thank you, Bella," he said, sounding relieved, and started to head towards the door.

Wow, he was sure in a hurry to get away from me.

He stopped suddenly, his hand mid-turn on the doorknob. He tensed, then relaxed as he sighed sharply and spun back to me. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said. "I didn't mean for you to feel like I don't want to be here. It's just that I really need to hunt, and you're very tempting. It's just not very safe for you right now."

"I understand, Jasper," I said sincerely. "But, just so you know, I don't think you'll lose control."

He smiled. "Thank you, Bella. I'll be back as soon as I can, then we can have a little Guitar Hero battle. How 'bout it?"

I laughed and nodded. "Sounds good, Jasper."

"Alright. And, please, don't leave the house. Promise you won't. Edward's really trusting you here."

"I promise," I said honestly.

He nodded in approval. "Good. Bye, Bella."

"Bye," I said, but he was already gone, and I was alone.

I sighed and dropped down onto the couch. It was too quiet. I hated being alone. There was nothing to do. I found the TV remote on the floor next to me, and I clicked on the TV. I scanned all the channels, but there was nothing good on out of all the hundreds of channels. I settled for Spongebob. But a was bored again halfway into the episode and I turned it off.

I went back upstairs to Edward's room and scanned his bookshelf for something I could use to pass the time. _Wuthering Heights_. I smiled, remembering the first day Mr. Cullen showed up at school and the little discussion we had on my favorite books. I took it out and opened to the first page, beginning to read as I walked back down the stairs. A daring move for me, walking without looking where I was going, but I made it to the couch unscathed.

I had just made it up to the part where Mr. Earnshaw returns with the orphan boy Heathcliff when I heard the door open and close. I lowered my book.

"Oh, that wasn't so long—" I said as I turned around. But the words died on my tongue.

The Cullens had not returned from hunting, rather standing behind me was a women. She was tall, thin, almost cat-like. She had long, curly hair that was a brilliant, bright red color, like flames that shimmered and waved as she moved towards me. her skin was white, and she was beautiful. Her eyes were as red as her hair.

I wanted to scream, but I made no noise.

"Hello," she said. Her voice was high-pitched, but soft. It sounded like a little girl's voice, or a voice that would belong to blonde curls and pink bubblegum. "Is Edward here?" she asked.

I managed to shake my head.

"Oh." She smiled. "Perfect."

She darted towards me so fast I didn't see it until see hand me in her arms, her hand covering my mouth. I still screamed into her hand and fought with everything I had, whatever good that would do. Then she moved at vampire speed, rushing out of the house and into the woods, and all I saw were trees whipping past up. I closed my eyes, but then they opened again as I was suddenly thrown down onto the forest floor. I rolled over and looked up at the wild vampire women.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Oh dear, how rude of me," she said. "My name is Victoria."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I shouted, getting to my feet.

"Relax, girl. I'm just visiting an old friend. And I need you to unsure that he will come to me. Oh yes, he _will _come, you wait and see."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"He will come back to me." She smiled crookedly. "He could never resist me. You'll see not much has changed. He was always a weak one. He will come crawling back to me." She looked at me again, her smile wiping off her face immediately. "And I don't know what he sees in you," she sneered. "I'll never understand it, for the life of me. Oh, but he always was an odd one."

"Let me go," I said. "I don't know who you are or what you're saying, obviously you have the wrong person. Just let me go, I really don't want any trouble here."

He suddenly whipped her head around, looking behind her. She suddenly looked scared.

"What is that?" she muttered.

I looked where she was looking but could see nothing.

"It can't be," she said, then hissed so suddenly and furiously it made me jump. "No!"

Without another word, she was gone, running away from something. Something I couldn't see, but knew was coming here.

**Liking it? Loving it? Hating it? Review and let me know!**


End file.
